Hello Hottie Academy
by I luv edward Cullen11773
Summary: Bella is confident and hot. And Edward if the hot player every girl loves. But what happens when things get in way with true love?
1. Chapter 2

BPOV

I was on my way to college. My parents got divorced and my mom just re-married to a terrific guy named Phil. So I was currently living with my dad Charlie. I decided that I was going to Huxford Academy because I absolutely hated Forks High School. I was assigned a roommate named Alice Cullen, and I couldn't wait to meet her. Finally we pulled up to my dorm room.

"Okay, Okay I'll be careful. I got to go unpack I have class Monday" _Even though I already did it. But what he dosen't knows he doesn't need to. _I hugged my dad good bye.

"I love you Bells never forget it"

"Love you too. " I said

He got in his cruiser and drove off. I was headed to my dorm and suddenly I felt like I was falling to the ground. But I never felt it. I looked down and saw two muscular arms wrapped around my waist . My gaze went up and then I saw the hottest guy I have ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen" He gave me a crooked smile. He had breathtaking emerald green eyes and tousled bronze hair

_OMG! His hair and smile is totally sexy!!! I wish I could…_ I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard his throat being cleared.

"Uh… I'm Bella" Then it hit me that Alice and Edward had the same last name.

"Are you Alice's Brother?" I asked

Then I realized his arms were still around my waist. He met my gaze and placed me back on my feet.

EPOV

"Um...Uh… Yea. How do you know her?" I said

Bella was beyond beautiful; there wasn't even a word to describe her. She had long wavy mahogany hair. With big brown chocolate eyes that I could get lost in.

"I'm her roommate" she said excitedly.

_Yes!!!!!!!!_ "Cool! Then you'll be seeing me a lot more of me, must be your lucky day." I smiled trying to dazzle her. I usually get any girl I want they just take one look at me and I have them wrapped around my finger.

She just rolled her eyes at my comment "Well it's nice talking to you. I have to go meet Alice"

"Ok, bye. See you soon" I felt disappointment come through me. Why was I so sad to see her leave she is just one girl. I couldn't possibly like her could I?

As I made I way to my room I couldn't keep my mind drifting off to Bella. Until a hot strawberry blond came running towards me.

"Hey Eddie!" What was her name??? _Tina? Talia? Tilley? Oh, Tanya._ I remember she stayed with me last night.

"Hi, Tanya. Do you want to come in." I knew I didn't need to ask, but if we were going to make out, I may as well be a gentleman.

"Sure" she said seductively into my ear causing me to shiver.

I leaned down to kiss her and puller her threw my door.

BPOV

I opened my door and saw a beautiful black spiked haired girl, who couldn't be no taller then 5 feet. She reminded me of a little pixie.

"You must be Alice, I'm Bella" she seemed so energetic.

"OMG, I have waited so long to meet you, this is so cool I can tell where going to be great friends."

Five minute in and I felt like I've known Alice all my life. We had same interests like shopping, and fashion.

"So do you have a boyfriend" she asked

"Umm….?" I already didn't like this topic I had just broke up with my boyfriend Adam I have been with for 2 years, but when I had caught cheating on me I was devastated and never wanted to see him again.

"No, I just broke up with some. How about you" I could feel the tears starting to form.

I could tell Alice felt bad for asking the question "Yea, his name is Jasper he has a sister named Rosalie and she is dating my other brother Emmett and then there is Edward… well let's just say he can't keep a girl for 1 day." _Great _"But he is really great when you get to met him."

"I've already met him" I muttered but she heard me.

"HOW?" she seemed kind of shocked, which I was confused why.

She must have seen the confusion written on my face because she cleared it up five seconds later.

"It's just surprised me cause I assumed he was trying to flirt with you because you are ten times much prettier than the bimbos he plays with" suddenly felt the blush coming to my face

"Thanks, but a guy as gorgeous as Edward can probably get any girl he wants. There will be no way he will fall for me"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You obviously don't see yourself clearly." She stated "Anyho we should go shopping tomorrow, we can ask Rosalie too. Oh, it's going to be so much fun!!!"

Alice's phone rang right then.

"Hello"

"Oh Okay, do you mind if I bring my new roomie. She is totally awesome, you'll love her."

"See you in an hour"

"Bye"

As Alice talked my mind kept wondering to Edward I wo… No, Bella you cannot think about him. I scolded myself. But he was so damn hot. Stop it Bella.

"Bella, Bella Earth to Bella" I saw Alice waving her hand trying to catch my attention.

"Oh, sorry." I started to blush

"So would you like to come to dinner with me and meet my friends and family? I've told them all about you."

"Sure" I thought about seeing Edward again and suddenly felt the urge to go right then and there.

"So I'll help you pick your outfit and do your hair and makeup. Do you want to take a shower first?"

Suddenly a hot shower seemed to be just what I needed. I mumbled a yeah and headed for the shower.

**Hey everybody how did you like it? Do you want more in EPOV or BPOV or would you like Alice's or Emmett's. I promise you as the story continues it will be funny. If you have any questions please let me know i will most likely update everyday. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 3

BPOV

I got out of the shower when I heard a voice. I dried off, put on my robe and went to look at all the commotion is.

"Edward, I don't want to talk about it, stay away from her."

"Why would I should I listen to you."

Who are they talking about??? I stepped into the room and tried to make no sound but failed when I stubbed my toe.

"OW, OW, OW" they both stared at me like I was interrupting. Edward glanced at me and I could see him biting his lip trying not to laugh.

"This is NOT funny." I stomped of to the bathroom. I heard the door closed and went to the room. Alice was rubbing her temples and had a strange look on her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked sincerely

"Um. Yeah here" she threw me an outfit. And I stared at it wide eyed. It was a pink baby doll shirt with a low (I mean very low) v-neck. And a Jean mini skirts that war two inches past my butt. _There was no way I was going to look good in this _Alice looked at my shocked look and knew what I was thinking.

"You are going to look SO hot and every guy will be looking at you and make Edward jealous" she said "Now that we have that out of our hands. GO CHANGE. "

I went to the bathroom and put the article of clothing on and thought about what Alice had said "_…and make Edward jealous." _Why would she say that? I was by no means special enough for Edward and even if I was and I liked him there would be no way I would fall for his charming trap. _But he was so cute _I thought… and suddenly I was out of my daze when I heard Alice yelling.

APOV

"Bella get in her so I can do your hair and makeup" I sang

"Ok one sec, please"

My plan was going to work perfectly I could already see it. I already knew Edward liked Bella, but was it just his usual game? Or was this for real? I was going to make Bella drop dead gorgeous tonight and make Edward want her bad. I'm hoping to get him so jealous he will ask Bella out. I think she could be good for him. I saw Bella come out and she looked great. I pointed to the seat in front of me and she sat.

"I was thinking lose curls cascading down your back."

I got to work thinking of how great this was going to work and what I'm going to buy when I go shopping tomorrow.

EPOV

After Tanya left my roommate Jasper came in.

"Hey man, what's up" He asked curiously "you seem anxious"

He was right I was so winded up wanting to see Bella again at dinner. I have already decided I was going to make her mine.

"Have you met Bella yet?"

"Yes, but she is so nice and cute but," He looked me straight in the eye " Whatever you're going to do you better not hurt her or I'll be sure to give you pay back for her."

Great, he was already attached to her like a big brother. I rolled my eyes and left for my room and but a Debussy CD in and laid in bed passing time, waiting for Bella. And I went into deep sleep.

_Bella was wearing a deep blue deep v-neck tank with low rise jeans that flaunted her curves perfectly in just the right places. She was walking towards me with a beautiful grin. She finally made her way to me and leaned in to kiss me. When our lips met I felt a shot of electricity rush threw me. We kissed for what seemed like forever when she started to lick my lower lip I immediately let her have entrance and or tongues were battling for dominance. She started pulling on my shirt trying to lift it up and I excitedly helped her remove it I started towards her and vanished._

"Edward, Edward, Edward."

That's weird why was I hearing my name. I opened my eyes and saw a huge Emmett standing over me.

"Get up man we have to go meet the girls"

Yes. Finally time to see Bella. Oh, how much I wished for the dream to come true besides the vanishing. I got up and headed towards the door. We made it to an Italian restaurant I made reservations for.

"Table for 6. Cullen, please." I smiled my crooked smile which made her breathing quicken. This was a common response I got from girls.

"Ye… Yes sir" she stuttered I chuckled under my breath and I wasn't the only one aware of this girl Emmett and Jasper both had an amused expression. She was quite cute but nothing compared to my Bella. _Oh my! Did I just call her my Bella? What was I going to do? Pretty soon I'm going to be considered a stalker. _

BPOV

Alice was finally was done with her makeover and I actually looked really hot. I grabbed my purse and headed towards the door with Alice.

"So tell me more about your family." I asked trying to make small talk

"Well Emmett is my oldest brother and he may look really intimidating but behind all his body builder body he is a just a gigantic teddy bear. And his girl friend Rosalie Rose for short is like a super model she is really nice but if you get on her bad side that's not a good thing she is blond and tall and loves to shop, like me and you. "

"You already met Jasper but he is Rose's brother. He is very calming and sweet." We were interrupted when a blond blue eyed baby face came running to us

"Hi, you must be Bella" "My names Mike." He extended his hand out and I shock it. He gave me a smile trying to look cute but just freaked me out I looked down and saw he was still holding my hand. Pulled it out and looked at Alice for help.

"What do you _want _Mike???" Alice asked annoyed

"Um... Well I was wondering of Bella would like to go out with me tonight."

I was shocked why he was asking me out. I looked ahead and saw other guys smiling and waving at me. That's weird. Guys back home just ignored me. _ It must be Alice's makeover._

"No thank you." I said politely trying to let him down slowly "I have other plans tonight."

"Oh ok maybe next time." He said turning his heal running back to his friends.

"Ugh! How am I going to tell him no next time?" I asked hoping Alice would know the answer.

Bu t she just shrugged her shoulders and kept walking. Then we arrived at this adorable Italian restaurant. We walked in and Alice was being welcomed immediately being welcomed.

"Good evening Miss. Cullen." A server said.

"Hello Bob" she said obviously she comes her often because the hostess knew her also.

"Hey everyone. This is the lovely Bella I was talking about so much. She pointed to everyone and saying their names. It amazed me how everyone seemed to match her description. I said a Hello to everyone and when I saw Edward our gazes met I looked down immediately trying to hide my blush.

"Hello Bella," he said in his alluring voice" I went down and sat next to him. He leaned in and whispered into her ear." You look beautiful tonight. Every guy is glaring at me talking to you"

I blushed immediately and looked up to see if he was true. And to my surprise he was right. My blush got even better. Two could play this game.

I leaded over "you don't look to bad yourself." I said causing him to shiver.

"So Bella are going to go out with Mike?" Emmett asked I could tell he was trying to annoy me. I glanced over at Edward and saw his hands clenched

"Ugh. No I could tell he is the type that won't take no for an answer. When he smiled and tried to flirt it just made him a bigger idiot"

Emmett busted up laughing and I can tell Edward became less tense with my answer.

I talked to Rosalie and Edward for awhile.

"Um, Bella could you come with me and Alice to the bathroom" Rosalie asked

"Sure"

I got up and headed to the Bathroom.

**Hi Please Review I will be updating later on tonight. I hope you liked it, if you want something else in the story or have any suggestions please don't hesitate. I will take every advice in to real consideration.**


	3. Chapter 4

EPOV

As the girls walked to the bathroom I couldn't help but stare at her lovely butt. It was so round and curve I could feel my pants starting to tighten. Oh, Boy this is going to be a long night.

"Bella and Edward sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Emmett sang.

"Emmett, please stop I don't like Bella so you're just making a fool out of yourself." I yelled.

"Whatever man, but everyone else and I saw the way you were looking at her and if this is just one of your games then I will personally stomp you to the ground"

"Oh, please you guys talk like I'm an idiot and I will not hurt her."

I was wondering what Bella and they were talking about. Just as I started thinking Bella came walking out with an annoyed expression on her face, I was confused why until I saw Mike trailing behind her. Seconds later I heard her gasp.

"You. Did. Not. Just. Touch. My. Butt!" she screamed with a horrified expression. I got up and decided to take care of the matter myself just as I started moving Emmett got on my left and Jasper got on my right.

"Mike did you touch her." I said giving him an intense stare.

"Well from the look on her face I could tell she liked it" he said with a smirk

"You idiot that has a look of disgust" she stated

"Mike let me introduce you to my hand." I felt my fist swing back and punched him right in the nose.

BPOV

As we walked to the bathroom I swayed my hips in a seductive way, a payback for all the things Edward ha done. When we got through the doors and I turned to my new friends.

"What's up?"

Um, Bella we need to tell you something but we don't want you to be upset. We both really like you and we wouldn't want to mess our friendship over this matter." Rosalie explained

"Whatever you need to say, spit it out I will not be upset"

They gave each other a worried look and sighed. This time Alice talked.

"Edward likes you and Rose thinks you stay away from him."

I looked at them wide eyed and I personally thought they were crazy. Edward Cullen liking me. Are they crazy?

"I think you guys got it all wrong." Looking at both of them "I'm just plain ole Bella, so you guys are imagining things.

"Bell-a please just listen to us learn more about Edward before you do something you're going to regret it. Ok?

"Fine" I mumbled

I went back outside and saw Mike, he saw me and walk towards me. _Jeez when is the guy gonna take a hint! _

"Hi, I couldn't help but notice you with Cullen and I was just warning you t be careful." Like he F---ing knew what he was talking about

"You know what you are awful cocky for someone who is stalking me. And Edward has a true heart unlike you so goodbye."

I felt a tug on my arm and turned to see Mike once again "I wasn't done talking to you" he said

"Well I think this conversation is over and I am done talking to you."

I turned and started walking away, thinking how much more of an Idiot he could be, but obviously you cold because I could feel a hand on my butt. And turned to see the most annoying face on the face of the planet.

You. Did. Not. Touch. My. Butt." I gasped

Then my angel came and saved the day.

EPOV

After Mike incident we were all back at our table and me and Bella were plating 20 questions

"What's your favorite color?" I asked an easy question

"Green" she immediately blurted out. They were the color of my eyes do I saw her blush. I chuckled

"What are you majoring in" Bella's voice was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"I'm studying to be a doctor." I simply replied "you?"

"Literature, I want to be a college Professor."

We asked random questions all night, and I was perfectly content. It was time to go home and I was disappointed I heard what Alice and Rosalie was talking about with Bella and decided to listen

"So shopping 10:30"Rosalie said

"Yep" they both nodded in agreement

"I'm so excited" Alice squealed

"Me too" Well Bella and them will defiantly be getting along and then I thought of a great idea

"Do you need help with the bags?" I hoped they let me

"Sure" they all said

"Meet us at our dorm at 10:00 and don't be late! " Alice said

We said are goodbyes and I made my way t are door building with Jasper. When I got inside I gasped there stood Lauren naked on my bed. _WTF_ Jasper came is and immediately had my same expression

"Lauren get out of our room" I yelled I was beyond furious. I have giving up playing girls for Bella and Lauren is just making it so much harder.

"Why, Eddie, you wanted it yesterday." He noisily voice was so annoying. I looked at Jasper for help and he was just shaking his head at me. As I was looking at her it dawned on me she was so ugly, she had a big nose and fake blond hair. It was so disgusting thinking all of the things I have done with her I just wanted to throw up I ran to the bathroom and leaned down the toilet.

As my stomach settled down I went back out and I saw she was gone _Hallelujah. _ I went to thank Jasper.

"Thanks Jazz. I decided I'm giving up playing girls, but is so had when they keep coming to me."

"No prob. I'm just glad she's gone."

"That makes two of us. Do you think Bella will except the new me and consider to going out with me. I really think she's the one for me."

"Just keep showing you care and that you love her. She may not accept it at first but saw the way she was looking at you and I know she felt something so just stop being a player and be her friend and show you care. You're a great guy except for how you treat women."

"Thanks; Well I'm going to bed goodnight."

"Night"

I went to bed and started dreaming about spending all day with Bella tomorrow.

**Thanks for reading I promise to update soon. Please REVIEW. I'm going for 20 reviews so don't let me down.**


	4. Chapter 5

BPOV

"Wakey, Wakey" Alice chimed. It was way too early for her high pitched voice. I slowly made my way out of bed and saw the clock.

"It's... It's... its 5 o'clock what am I doing waking up this damn early?"

"There's only 12 hours more until shops close we need to get moving" she started dragging me to the bathroom. There wasn't even a point of arguing with Alice. I took a shower and thought how Edward was coming along. There was a positive to this shopping trip after all.

I got out and saw Alice was already ready and ready to bombard me with a makeover. I could tell I was Alice's new human Barbie Doll. Today Alice gave me a smoky eye with hot pink lip gloss, I had to admit Alice knew what she was doing, and I looked amazing. Just then I heard knock at the door and ran to get. Immediately had an excited facial expression. I opened the door and saw my angel standing there.

"Hi" I breathed

"You look excited" he chuckled at my expression and I internally groaned _way to keep it together._ I let him in and went to get Alice and to rest of my things. We were still waiting for Rosalie.

"Ugh, I f she isn't here in 5 minutes I'm leaving." Alice complained

"I only have ten more hours to get all the stuff I need." 10 hours is she crazy.

When Rose finally came we went to the parking lot. My car still wasn't here Alice's Porsche only held two people so I got to ride with Edward. We got in his Volvo and drove off.

"So are you excited" he asked

"Well, I was until, I hear I'm shopping for 10 HOURS" "that's crazy that's almost half a day" I was now freaking out.

"Don't worry I'll protect you"

We then arrived at the mall and I walked toward Alice. She pulled me threw the mall and we went into Abercrombie and picked out at least 2 dozen outfits for me. I sighed and made my way to the dressing room. I came out and did a modeling show for Edward, Alice and Rosalie. They all agreed it looked a great. Five hours later we decided to eat. I was so exhausted.

"So … I was thinking weshouldgotothewelcomingdance." She said it so fast but I understood what she said.

"NO" I almost yelled in the food court.

"Please I really want to go" she cried "I already saw the most perfect dresses."

I look at Edward for help but all he did shrug. He was going to pay for that later.

"Fine" I said and as looked past Alice I saw some guys staring and pointing at me. I looked over and saw Edward was looking at the same group and his fists clenched. Then a very tan, black hair guy started making his way to us. He was very handsome, but nothing compared to Edward _but nothing could compare to him. Bella stop thinking about him you will never get him._

"Hi, I'm Jacob"he said. "Your Bella right"

"You are correct." I said smiling

"I was wondering if you would go to the welcoming dance with me." I looked over at Alice who was smiling and Edward who was frowning. _He was so cute when he frowns. Bella. _ I said sternly. I looked at Alice once more. And she was giving me a look like "say yes say yes."

"Sure" I said smiling

"Cool, would you like to hang out with me and my friends the rest of the day I can drive you home."

"Yes" "I leaned over and whispered in his ear "I've been waiting to get away from Alice." "Let me go tell her bye, I sec"

I turned and thought how Jacob was really easy to talk to and extremely handsome. I could easily like him and he'll get my mind off Edward. I stopped by Alice.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Jacob for awhile and he's driving me home so I'll see you later. Oh, and you can go by those dresses I'm going with Jake. Bye!" I went to give her hug and then I turned to Edward who had an angry expression written on her face.

"Bye." I gave him a hug and he returned it.

"Be careful please."

"O.K."I said confused and walked over to Jake.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and I jumped with his touch.

EPOV

I could not believe my eyes, Bella was leaving with Jacob. He was a worse player than I was and she just invited him into her life. And on top of all of that she was going to the welcoming dance with him. I was going to ask her. I was emotionally depressed.

"Alice, how could you let her go with _Jacob" _I said dramatically

"Well you weren't asking her so I had to give you a new motivation."

"What trying to get her raped, he is one of the biggest players,"

"No, number 1 you are the biggest player, number 2, she's not getting _raped _me, you Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and I are going to be there, nothing isn't going to happen."

"Whatever, when she is crying from this you're going to be sorry."

The rest of the day I escorted Alice to the mall. Several girls caught my attention because all I could think of was Bella. As we headed back to the car I caught a glimpse of Bella's Brown hair and I stared wide eyed, she was French kissing Jacob. That was it, I'm going to go take care of this. I started walking and something caught my arms. I spun around and saw Alice.

"What are you doing" I asked annoyed.

"I'm stopping you from doing something stupid, if you did this now Bella will be mad, don't worry, I know she like's you, she talks about you in her sleep. And what you have to do is be friendly and I will do the rest to get Jacob away, but don't ask anyone else to the dance you will be taking Bella."

"Your right and thanks I know you will come through with this, you know I love you."

I went home without Bella in my car and her strawberry sent was already was starring to fade away and I seriously missed her. I realized had a serious feeling for her and I want her bad. The thought her being with Jacob was just terrible. I decided to call Jazz and Emmett to go to the Gym I needed to start training for football tryouts.

When we arrived I did some crunches.

"So how are things with Bella you get laid yet?" Emmett said and Jazz snickered

I glared "No, and Jacob asked her to Welcoming dance, and she said YES. How could she not know he was a player?" "She's with him now."

"Don't worry man will make sure she's safe and in your arms in no time, but till then you need to keep not being with other girls and show her you really have changed." Jazz said.

As I finish my workout I left and headed towards my dorm.

**Ok I need your help I have a bet with my friend I will get 30 more reviews by next Friday. So please review and I promise to update faster and give you longer chapters. **


	5. Chapter 6

BPOV

Suddenly I had the urge to see him. My mind kept wonder on what he's doing and other random things.

"Do you think Edward will mind if I go to his dorm."

"No, it's a great idea."

"Ok, thanks, you're the best Alice."

"I know" I rolled my eyes I grabbed my stuff and headed to the elevator; luckily Edward was only one floor under us. When I got to the 2nd floor my phone rang. I looked a t the caller Id and saw it saw Adam. WHAT? What is he doing?

"Hello?"

"HI Bells"

I winced at his Old Nick name.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you no I'm coming to Huxford Academy too. So know we can get back together, because it won't be a long distance relationship."

I was speechless I remembered I made up the thing about a long distance relationship, but really it was because he cheated. I was so petrified I hung up and ran to Edward. I saw his door cracked and I walked in. I gasped. Edward was in there with only a towel around his waist and a strawberry blond was in lace panties and bra. Edward had a mad expression and actually looked like a … Vampire.

He heard me and his face turned white and saw what I thought this looked like. I ran out of the room back towards the elevator. This last five minutes were the worst of my life. The elevator dinged and Jasper came out. He saw my face.

"Bella what's wrong."

I didn't realize I was crying until I tasted it in my mouth jazz pulled me in a hug and tried to comfort me.

"Do you want to get Coffee and talk about it?"

I nodded and walked to Starbucks. I ordered a Vanilla Bean and went to sit down. Jasper followed me.

""Now, you may begin"

"What do you want to know?"

"Start from the beginning to the end"

"Ok, so I was headed towards Edwards dorm and my phone rang and It was my ex-boyfriend Adam, I broke up with him because I caught him cheating but I told him It was because I didn't want a long distance relationship. So I answered and he said he is starting to come to school here tomorrow, and said know we can get back together. I hung up and ran to Edwards's room it was cracked so went in. then I saw Edward with nothing on but a towel around his waist and a girl with only underwear and a bra."

I let out a sigh and looked up. Jaspers face was had mixed emotions on it.

"So, Adam is coming here?"

"Yes"

"He expects me to get with him"

"What am I going to do?"

"I don't know"

EPOV

When I saw Bella run away I was mortified and frozen. Tanya came in while I was in the shower. This wasn't what it looked like and but how was I supposed to explain thin to Bella. I had just lost the girl of my life.

An hour later Jazz came running in the room with a mad look on his face.

"Why the hell did you do that to Bella?"

"It wasn't what it looked like Tanya came in while I was in the shower. "

"Oh" was all he could say "Well I think you should know that Bella's Ex- Boyfriend is coming to this school now and looks like you're going to have to fight more than a couple guys to get to Bella."

"I got to go talk to her"

I ran out of the room before he could say anymore when I got to the room I couldn't help but hear Alice's voice.

"Alice, I'm so stupid I fell for the wrong guy and I thought I could get him."

"Well, I'm going to go get ready for my date with Jake"

Go on a date with Jake? What had I done? I knocked on the door and an angry Alice appeared.

"What are you doing here" she sneered.

"I wanted t apologize to Bella, but I guess she has a date"

"yes she does and if it goes all as planed you will still get to take Bella to the dance, but you kind of ruined your chance. And now with Adam coming it's going to 10 times harder."

I was speechless I had really messed up big time I should have looked the door.

"I'll come back tomorrow and take her out, get her ready about 10 o'clock"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

As I walked back to my room I thought of a plan, I was going to spied on her date and make sure nothing bad happens.

BPOV

"I was getting ready to go to a movie with Jake. I wasn't excited at all but Alice said I needed to get to know him more for the dance. So I said yes not in a mood to argue with Alice.

She did my hair and makeup and picked to my outfit I looked beautiful. The door knocked and Alice went to get it.

"Hey Jake' she greeted "I'll go get Bella"

"Kay"

I walked in and his eyes bugged out of his head I laughed in my head and walked to him.

"Hi" I smiled

"Hello, are you ready to go, by the way you look fabulous, but you always do."

I blushed at his comment but I knew he was just saying it.

We watched a movie called Twilight and it was okay, the main star reminded me a lot like Edward. When we went to dinner we talked a lot but there was no connection. When we got outside he asked a shocking question

"Do you want to go back to my dorm, I f you know what I mean?" He said wiggling his eyebrows

"What" I gasped I glared at him for a minute and walked away. Could this day get any worse? Then something caught my arm and I turned to see it was Edward.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

" I heard what Jake said to you and I thought you might be sad."

"Actually I'm happy and how did you know what he said?

"Well, promise not to be mad."

"I promise"

He hesitated and I was getting tired of standing here."Just feaken say it I don't have all day!"

"I was spying on your date to make sure he doesn't hurt you"

"I'm not mad that was actually kind of sweet …I think"

"Do you want to get an Ice Cream?"

"Sure"

We walked to the Cold stone store in silence. But, not an awkward silence. When we got inside the girl at the counter was obvious of the gorgeous man standing next to me. She stared fixing her hair I just started cracking up laughing and Edward had an amused expression on his face.

"HI, I'm Jessica what would you like" she was only talking to Edward so I ordered first to get her mad.

"I'll have chocolate chip cookie dough please." I said giving her a fake smile

"And for you." She batted her eye lashes

"I'll have rocky road." He said.

We got or order and sat down.

EPOV

I had to clear up what happened earlier before we talk about anything else.

"Um... Bella, I need to say I'm sorry for what happened earlier…"

She interrupted before I could finish. "You have nothing to be sorry for I over reacted I don't own you have the right to do anything you want I should've knocked."

"Let me finish. It wasn't what it looked like. Tanya came in my room while I was in the shower and when I came in there she was on my bed. I was trying to get her to leave."

"Oh, well that's good."

"Bella, I wanted to say something."

"I really like you and I want you to be mine. When I saw you with Jacob it almost made me cry. When I look at any other girl I just think of you. Will you please give me a chance and be my girlfriend."

"Yes" she whispered. I sighed in relief

"Thank you"

**Hey guys please keep reviewing it. Reviews are really important to me so please do it.**


	6. Chapter 7

EPOV

"I really like you and I want you to be mine. When I saw you with Jacob it almost made me cry. When I look at any other girl I just think of you. Will you please give me a chance and be my girlfriend."

"Yes" she whispered. I sighed in relief

"Thank you"

This added a grin that was ear to ear. I couldn't be any happier.

"Come on I know where we could go" I said pulling her up. I took her arm in mine and felt the electricity shooting threw me, her hand fit perfectly to mine and I never wanted to let go. We made or way to a park were we could look at the stars. I sat down and plled her on my lap not wanting space between us.

"So, since you're not going to the dance with Jacob, would you mind me escorting you?"

"I would love that"

I felt the urge to kiss her lips. But I thought she would mind so I thought I better go on the safe side.

"May I kiss you?" I realized how stupid that sounded and gave her my known crooked grins.

"Nope" she said _WHAT I NEVER GOT REJECTED _she saw my face and laughed "Just kidding go ahead"

I sighed in relief and pulled her close leaning down to give her a passionate kiss. She kissed me back and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. We had to stop to catch our breath and I could see that Bella's breath was extremely fast.

"Wow." We both said in unison. I was smiling so big and so was she.

BPOV

"When was the first time you realized you liked me?"

"When I first laid eyes on you. But then I realized that you weren't like all the other girls and I feel head over heels for you Bella. Bella I know your doubting that this is real and you think I'm playing you but I really like you and I promise I will never hurt you and if I did I would be in my personal hell. I would do anything for you."

I tiptoed to kiss him again, and he eagerly kissed me back. I was gasping for air as he moved his lips to the hollow base of my throat.

"My girlfriend," he whispered and kissed my neck and up my eyes and back down again repeating this at least five times. I giggled and knotted his hair once more to close the small fraction amount of space between us. His lips once again pressed urgently against mine. I didn't want to move; and it appeared to me neither did he.

"So will you tell me more about this asshole Adam.?"

" What would you like to know?"

"Everything"

Ok, well he is my ex boyfriend and we dated for two years I thought he loved me and so did i. One day I went to his house and rang the doorbell but no answer so I looked and the door was unlocked so I went in and went to his room and there I found him making out with a girl who was topless. Bt he doesn't know I saw them. When I broke up with him I blamed it on how I didn't want a long distance relationship."

"Huh, so earlier before I saw you and _Tanya _ he called me and said he is going to start coming to this school and he can pick up where we left off."

"Wow, that's a lot of information so basically he coming back to be with you."

"Yep" popping the P

"Did you tell him you aren't interested?"

"No, I kind of hung up on him."

"Don't worry love; I'll make sure your safe."

His words surprised me. Did he just call me love? OMG he did. He realized what he said and was blushing.

"Bella?"

"Yes"

"We should go Alice is probably worried about you and classes start In two days you need your rest."

"Ok, fine,

As I got up Edward swept me off feet carrying me bridal style and took off running. I giggled the whole way and when we got to my room he place me back on my feet.

I stood on my tippy toes and leaned in to kiss him. Once again he met me half way eagerly. We kissed with passion for at least five minutes and then we heard a gasp. We looked and saw a blond girl staring at us.

"Can we help you?" we asked annoyed being interrupted.

"Um… are you gys dating?"

"Yes" we said again.

"Oh, ok Goodnight"

"That was weird." I muttered against Edwards lips.

"Uhuhh" He breathed as his sweet taste filled my mouth.

"I have a question"

"Yes"

"When should we tell your family?"

"How about tomorrow at breakfast. I'll meet you here a 8."

"Ok, Goodnight Edward" I said giving him one last good night peck.

I opened the door smiling like an idiot. Alice was sitting on the couch not obvious I came in . I snuck behind her and pt my arms on her shoulders

"Boo" she screamed. The look on her face was so funny I started holding my sides it hurt so much from laughing

" That was not funny, Anyway how was the date."

I stopped laughing and said "Horrible" I explained the whole face and she was so angry he said that buy when I told her Edward came she smiled. I left out the part he asking me to be his girlfriend.

"I'm going to bed, Edward told me we are going to breakfast with everyone and he's coming here at 8."

"Ok, goodnight"

I went to my bed and slipped under the covers and fell into deep sleep.

EPOV

As I walked home I thought about how the days started up horrible and now it was the best day of my life. I pulled out my key and went inside. Jasper was playing Guitar Hero when I came to tell him I was home.

"You think you can handle some competition?"

"Bring it "Jazz said

After 5 matches with I won all of them I headed off to bed. I fell asleep dreaming about my Bella.

The next morning I was so energized waiting to see Bella I woke up at five, I decided since I was early I would go for a jog. I ran out to the track and did 10 laps during the whole time I was thinking about today and what I and Bella could do.

I went back home to take a shower and get ready. It was 7:45 and I headed down to the girls room. When I got to the door I heard yelling.

"No, Alice I'm not wearing that I'll look like a hooker." I laughed

I knocked on the door to save Bella. She opened the door and her mad expression was changed to a happy one that matched mine.

Edward , tells Bella this doesn't look slutty." I looked a the clothing in Alice's hand and there was no way I was letting her wear that.

"Alice, are you crazy, she's not a stripper."

"Thank you" Bella whispered in my ear.

"Alice I'm going to go pick out my _own_ outfit."

She headed to her closet and pulled out a Juicy jumpsuit.

BPOV

It was finally time to leave but I was disappointed I couldn't hold Edwards hand. As we got our food we sat with the family. I leaned to whisper in Edwards ear.

"I think we should tell them now."  
"Whatever you want"

"Hey, guys me and Edward have something to tell you." Emmett and Jasper had confused looks Rosalie and Alice knew what was coming.

"Me and Edward are together" I said happily

"it's about time" Everyone said

They congratulated us and I continued eating with Edwards's hand on my thigh. I was full of bliss and the happiest girl on earth.

**Did you like it??? Please comment and review. I still have a bet with my friend and I can only win with your help so PLEASE REVIEW!!! ******** The next chapter will be up tomorrow afternoon.**


	7. Chapter 8

Today was the day of the Welcoming dance and I was not looking forward of Alice's torture, but Edward holding my all night was worth it.

"Bella please get in here, so my and Rosalie can make you dazzling." She sang in her chirpy voice

Alice had picked a pink dress that went half way to the knee and was beautiful. I walked in the bathroom and saw at least 50 types of cosmetics that would only be used on my, Rosalie and Alice could wear bunny costumes and look hot. Alice started babbling to Rosalie on what she wanted.

Alice did my makeup and Rosalie did my hair. Half an hour later I was ready to go, except for the shoes.

"Alice I cannot wear a four inch heal and dance, I will fall on my face!" I exclaimed.

"You aren't going to fall." "Put them on before I glue them to your feet."

"UGH! Don't I ever get to say in what I want???"

I heard a knock on the door and saw a breathtaking Edward standing. He had dark Jeans and a navy blue shirt which sleeves were rolled up to his elbow. He looked like a god.

"Hi"  
"Bella, you… look so beautiful, you're going to be the most gorgeous woman in the room"

"Biased, aren't you" I leaned in to kiss him he gladly returned it. Several minutes later we were interrupted by an annoyed Emmett.

"There are people trying to get in the room" I blushed immediately.

"Wow, Bella you look hot."

Jasper saw me and eyes bugged out of his head. I laughed at his reaction

I was a little worried about tonight. It was the first time we were going to be seen in public as boyfriend girlfriend.

"Um. Bella I was wondering if you would stay at Edwards tonight, Jasper is staying over, is that okay?" Alice said sincerely trying to not hurt my feelings.

"Yeah, if it's okay with Edward."

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?"

"Just making sure"

We headed out and drove to the hall, where the dance was being held at. We got out and could hear the music for half way in the parking lot. As we entered, Edward had his arm around my waist. Everyone was staring, girls were shooting daggers at me and guys were staring at me with their jaw dropped.

"Biased am I?" he whispered in my ear. I blushed immediately.

"Would you like to dance?"

The song was a rap song I haven't heard before but the beat was great. I nodded my head and headed to the dance floor.

We started dancing around what seems like miles apart but as the song continued we kept getting closer and closer. I noticed a people were staring at us that I didn't know and my friends watching me but I didn't care.

As we got closer I put one hand around his neck and he put one hand on my waist. We were so close now that our pelvises were rubbing against each other. I immediately started grinding into him and it didn't take long for him to get 'excited'.

After dancing like that for a while I decided to change it a bit. I turned my back on him so that my back side was where he was 'happy'. I started grinding like that and I heard his breath hitch in his throat. Edward than started grinding along with me and we were in perfect synchronization. When the song finished I turned back around and place my hand on his neck where it fit so perfectly.

"Wow where did you learn to dance like that" he was panting

"Dancing is what me and my friends did back at Forks, I was always the best dancer." I gave him a wink

"Would you like a drink?"

"Sure"

He left and I felt myself searching for Edward. Then I felt hands on my waist. I turned and saw it was… Adam! _AGHHHHHHH!_

"Who were you dancing with?" his eyes looked violent.

"My boyfriend and why do you care."

"Why do I care? WHY DO I CARE? A guy stole the girl I love." He was vigorously shaking me now.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have cheated on me and none of this would have happened." He still had his arms on me. I tried to get out of his hold but his grip became tighter.

"That has nothing to do with it." He sneered

"The hell it don't , this is about how me and you are over." I was yelling and people around us were staring

"This relationship is not over until I say"

"Is there a problem here?" I heard Edwards's voice and I sighed in relief. Emmett and Jasper were in the back of him.

"You're just the person I'm looking for. Leave Bella alone or I will kill you. She's mine. MINE"

Edward put his hand back and punched him right in the mouth.

"Em Jazz go take him outside."

They both nodded and dragged him out of the scene. Everyone was around staring.

"We should go" Edward suggested

We went to his room and sat on his couch. I was crying all the way there and still crying. A few minutes in silence I head to speak up.

"Edward I am so sorry, I ruined your night." Sigh "This would have never of happened if I didn't tell Adam why I broke up with him in the first place. This is all my fault."

"Bella, please it's not your fault, I shouldn't have left you alone. And don't worry about ruining my night any problem you have I will always be there for you. You are my life. As long as I'm with you I'll be happy."

"Ok"

Minutes passed on and I was thinking how lucky I was to have a guy that liked me so much and that could be so perfect.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him

"How lucky I am being with you."

"Edward I want to change but I have no clothes."

He left and came back bringing me back one of his tee shirts. I took it and headed off to the bathroom; I washed my face and suddenly thought about where I would be sleeping. When I came out he was smiling and staring. I felt subconscious and blushed.

"what"

Nothing, but I like you in my clothes."

"I like them too."

"I'm kind of tired, I want to go to bed."

I went and laid on the couch and closed my eyes.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked

"Um. Laying down?" it sounded like a question

"Well I thought you would like to sleep with me.

"Oh"

"Bella you don't have to do it, if you feel it's too much."

"No, I want to "We headed to his bed and slid under his cover I decided I wanted to kiss Edward and thank him.

I leaned up and gave him a loving kiss. I opened my mouth and licked his lower lip. He gladly opened his mouth and our tongues explored everywhere. Minutes passed and I decided we better get to sleep.

"Edward?"

"Huhh?"

"I wanted to say thank you for everything tonight."

I closed my eyes and cuddled into Edward. Tonight was defiantly going to be the best night of my life.

**Thanks for Reading I promise more chapters tomorrow. PLEASE REVIWE. The more you review the more it makes me want to write.**


	8. THANKS

I just wanted to thank you for all my reader and promise my future chapters will be the best it can be. I wanted to ask if you cold please REVIEW!! It makes me want to write when I get good reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

_2 DAYS LATER_

EPOV

Today was the first days of classes and I was extremely eager, hopping me and Bella had classes these last few days have been the best of my life. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and I were going to Bella's and Alice's dorm to check schedules, for classes together. Bella, Jasper, Alice, and I were sophomores and Emmett and Rose were juniors.

"Come on dude were going to be late, instead of dreaming about Bella you could see her."

We headed to the girls dorm and my mind kept thinking about Bella. I was head over heels and there was no way out. Not that I wanted to.

"Hey Jazz, you know next week is Emmett's birthday and you know what he like do right?"

"I think we should stay on guard." Jazz said

On Emmett's birthday he loves to do pranks. It's the only day besides April Fools he can get away with it. We only put up with it because we don't want to ruin his day but he normally plans his stunts months in advance.

I knocked on the door and heard an angel's voice.

"Come in, it's open."

I let myself in and saw Bella looking extremely hot, it made me wants to run over and kiss her. But I needed to get over my caveman instincts. I walked over and kissed her.

"You look beautiful, as always." She blushed. It was so dang cute.

"I love your blush" which made her blush redder.

"Okay everyone do you have your schedule memorized" Alice sang

"Yes" we said in unison

"Pass them to me" We did as she said and she stared passing them out. I was praying I would have all my classes with Bella. I looked at her schedule and it match mine, almost exactly.

"Okay everyone do you have your schedule memorized" Alice sang

"Oh, no "She sighed putting her head I her hands

"What's wrong" I said rubbing her back. How could she be sad, she should be happy?

"You have P.E with me."

"And"

"I can barely walk on two feet without tripping; I don't want to make a fool out of myself in front of you"

I laughed and so did everyone else, Emmett was on the ground laughing.

"Bella, don't scare me like that I thought you didn't want me."

"Don't be silly" she said rolling her eyes."

I was interrupted with Alice's annoying little voice.

"Okay everybody, let's go."

BPOV

We walked out the door and I was totally nervous. Of course I had to start the day of in P.E. The most horrible subject in the world. We made our way to the Gym and everyone was looking or way. Since it was the first day of school the gossip was coming around that me and Edward were together. I kissed Edward goodbye and headed to go change. I saw my locker and the one next to me. It was a tall girl with glasses.

"Hi"

I said opening my locker.

"I'm, Bella"

"I know who you are, everyone knows. I'm Angela."

As I changed Angela and I had a nice conversation. She was someone I could easily be friends with.

I started to walk out when someone grabbed me from behind. The beautiful strawberry haired girl whose name was named Tanya stared at me with hate.

"You better stay away from him, he's mine."

I knew who she was talking about but decided to make her madder. "And whom are we talking about." I asked coolly.

"You know who" She sneered "Edward, you are not good enough for him."

"Whatever" I really didn't care what she thought

"If you don't leave _my_ man alone, I will, I repeat _will _make your life a bitch."

I turned my back not wanting to hear more. I saw Angela and she was shocked.

"Wow, nobody ever stands up to her."

"Well she deserves it."

I walked out and Edward casually waiting there for me. And my heat pounded out of my chest. It always seemed to, when I'm not with Edward for a period of time. P.E wasn't as bad as I thought. I only tripped once and the rest of the day seemed just as smooth. I sat by Edward in almost all my classes and I couldn't be happier.

EPOV

_SATURDAY! EMMETTS B-DAY_

Today was Emmett's birthday and Jazz and I got him to agree not to pull any stunts on us and go towards the girls. Emmett stayed at our dorm last night so we can get started in the morning. My job was to distract the girls so we could install cameras in there room. Rose as staying at Bella's and Alice's room since she was being extra cautions.

I walked in and they were on the couch.

"Hey Babe" I said trying to catch her attention

"Hi"

"I was thinking how you 3 would like to go to breakfast with me" I knew they wouldn't say no to food but just in case I added. "I'll pay, it's my treat."

"Ok, were in." That was a piece of cake. I waited for them to get ready which took _forever. _ I sent Em a text saying in an hour the coast will be clear. When they were finally ready we were on our way.

"So, how your guy was's first week of school."

"Great" said Bella

"It was okay but my fashion teacher is so weird and she looks like she's wearing table clothes. I have no idea how she got the job."

EPOV (EMMETT)

"Hey Jazz, Eddie said it's time."

This was going to be great. We called yesterday for three old lady strippers called to the girls room at 12:00 Then we were putting grease on all their shoes so they'll fall. Bella already has problem walking as it is; it's going to be _sweet. _

We snuck in the girl's room and installed these high tech cameras EVERYWHERE. We got the shoes and covered them in guck. I sent Edward a text saying they could come back.

I went back home to get ready for dinner and headed off. I was planning what the guys could eat while were watching the girls tonight.

APOV

Tonight was Emmett's birthday and we all knew something was up when Edward came to take us to breakfast it was currently 4 o'clock and we had to get ready. While I was looking for something to wear for Bella I saw a little chip on top of the dresser. Those sneaky boys thought they we were dumb.

"OMG" I squeaked

"What" they ran to me.

"They have cameras in our room that means they're planning something so whatever it is we have to pretend to like it. Just to get their goat."

"I can't believe Edward is involved" Bella said

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Edward like you but he doesn't want something bad to happen him and neither does Jasper so I have a plan of payback."

We all agreed it let a couple days pass so they think we forgot. We were going to pretend everything is ok and then attack. We got ready in cute short dresses and heal. Bella was in navy blue I was in pink and Rosalie was in sexy red. As we walked out we liked arms and all of a sudden we were on the ground.

"Bella, how could you make us fall" I exclaimed

"It wasn't me."

"Me either."

We tried to get up and slipped in the process we made it outside and fell in front of everyone. It then dawned on me we were wearing dresses and problem showing people are business. I looked around and sure enough I was right.

"Um.. girls, look what your showing." I squeaked

Guys started taking pictures and starring at us.

"OMFG" Bella said. She got up and fell right back down. I had to admit that one was hilarious. About ten minutes trying to get up a pair of guys I have never seen before came.

"Do you need help." They were gorgeous.

We nodded they helped us up and we thanked them. We walked slowly to the restaurant. We made it there with only falling a few times and finally we took off our shoes. We looked up and saw a sign. It read:

Must have appropriate attire

and shoes

"Oh boy"

"Alice, the inside is tile there is no way we can walk in there with out falling" Bella said

"Well, never know in less we try." Rosalie said sounding awfully positive for someone who fell 22 times. We linked arms again and saw the guys smirking. We walked in slowly and not 5 seconds later we were o the ground. We all made a decision we could not go with our original plan. It was time for operation B. We attack at dawn. We finally got there giving guys glares.

"Hey" they all said innocently

"I hope you know payback's a bitch" I said

"This means war" Bella said and we ran away with our shoes I our hand.

We got in our room laughing at the guys expression.

"D..id… y…ou ..s..ee ……s …fac…e it.. …loo..ked.... lik..e h..e w..as g…..oing to sh…it h..is .p….a…nts." Rosalie said giggling all the way threw it

"I know Jasper looked frightened." Bella said

"Yeah, well stupid Emmett had a evil grin. He has no idea what's coming." I said

We decided to watch the Note Book. Halfway threw at 11:55 we heard a knock

"Do you think it's a trick?" Rosalie asked cautiously

I don't know, Look threw the peek whole." I said

"Wait, come here" They did as I said and I whispered in there ear to remember the boys are watching this so we have to pretend to enjoy it.

Bella looked through the door and turned to us.

"There's old ladies"

"Well open it"

We opened it and saw the most adorable old ladies.

"Hi, how could we help you?"

"Well, we got a call and someone said you needed our service."

"O..K.."

We sat on our bed and the ladies started shedding their clothes. I looked at Bella and Rose who had my same expression and then I remember we had to play along.

"Come here you." I said seductively

"and you come here" Rose purred

"And lucky you, your left with me." Bella said

I whispered in my girls ear "Well pay you 50 dollars each I f you pretend to make out with us. Deal?"

"Deal"

"Tell you girls but tell them in a different language"

She started speaking Chinese and then turned to me.

And we all started teasing the boys they thought they could get away with us. Man where they wrong.

**I promise the next chapter is going to have you holding your sides. It's going to be all pranks and the boys have no idea what they got them self into. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

"Okay, boys lets go watch are girls." He said with a sly smile.

We headed to the TV. And watched I really hated lying to Bella and making her go through this, but I was saving my own butt. I looked a t the TV. And was speechless.

"HOLY _SHIT" _I could not believe my eyes. Bella was straddling the ladies lap helping take off her top, Alice was up stripping with a grandma and Rosalie was sucking the grandma's toes. And I could have swore I heard Bella moan the ladies name

"What the fuck" Emmett finally said "Our prank turned to a pleasure to them."

I couldn't take it, I had to turn away. What was I thinking; my Bella was cheating on _me _with a _god damn old lady._

I turned to Jasper for reassurance. And he was about to faint. If I didn't think of Bella as the love of my life. Oh my god I just said love. I was interrupted with my thoughts when I heard the girls yelling from the TV.

"Gotcha ya." They said laughing "We said pay back's a bitch"

"Dude, they totally got us." I finally broke the silence.

"Ya Em. Someone finally out beat you."

"This is not over." Emmett looked pissed. Never had his planed back fired.

We started making plans for our future pranks. Bella and the rest deserved what we were going to do. She almost gave me a heart, thinking she turned to a lesbian. I headed off to bed and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and got ready. I headed off to see Bella. She opened the door and saw it was me. She glare

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not talking to you, s girls are not talking to you boys for a long, long, long, long, long, long…"

I interrupted her "Bella this is stupid, we are not in kindergarten, please forgive me."

"Bella, do not fall for his apology, if you do I will personally slap you silly" Alice appeared at the door

"Good bye Edward" she shut the door by my face.

BPOV

Today during our free period we were going in to the boy's dorms and putting our plan to action we had everything we needed. We headed off to class and unfortunately I had a class with Edward. How was I going to avoid him when he sat _right _next to me???

"Hello, Bella" he smiled his breathtaking crooked smile

_Bella, don't fall for it, do not give in_

I gave him a nod and ignored him the rest of the day.

I rose and Alice finally met at the boy's room.

"Okay everyone knows what to do" We shook our head and did our plans.

Rose was putting purple coloring in Emmett's body wash and green in his shampoo so he would look like Barney. And others. And Alice was dipping tampons in tomato sauce and putting them everywhere.

And I was currently installing cameras and changing all of their underwear with thongs with itching powder on them.

"Alright girls are we done" we ran out laughing at our jokes.

"Rose, how much dye did you but in the soap and shampoo?' I looked at the empty bottle

"All of it"

"Rose, it won't wash out for weeks."

"Way to go" we gave each other high fives.

"And Emmett had a PowerPoint to present to the class tomorrow." He started laughing so much having

We headed off to class and couldn't wait for tomorrow.

We went back home and gave each other Mani Pedi s we thought a day of pampering was perfect.

W turned on the TV and watched our shenanigans unfold.

"OMG. Do you see Emmett he really does look like Barney" He looked ridicules and the look on his face wasn't even describable. I was on the ground gasping for air.

We went to bed knowing a prank was on our way.

I woke up and as three girls got ready and matched wearing Juicy track suits. Mine was Blue, Alice's was Yellow and Rose's was black. We headed out and decided to go take a look at or dear Emmett.

We saw Edward, Jazz and Em sitting in a table. Well you couldn't really miss them. Everyone was staring at Emmett. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Barney."

I could tell the other boys were holding a giggle.

"This is not fucking funny. What are the professors going to think? I have a presentation."

"That's not our problem."

"What was that you girls are on the pill and giving every guy a chance to lay you." He said yelling

Every guy was checking us out and I could tell we were going to be the center of attention today.

"Hey guys their numbers are …" Edward yelled

I cut him off. "Edward Cullen if you say another word I will cut off your manhood with knife sheers" I screamed.

This got more attention. _Great_

Empov

I headed to my class getting ready for my presentation.

I walked in and the teacher looked like she was going to say something but decided to let it drop. I set my computer warm up and waited for my fellow classmates. As they walked in they were gawking and laughing at me. When Mike came in he came up with the most stupid joke.

"Hey Emmett did you barf raspberries"

"Whatever you with you were this cool."

Today me pant seemed extremely loose and I had to keep holding them up. And currently had a thong on because the girls had stolen all our underwear. And it was either this of going commando and that as defiantly out. For some strange reason I kept itching my Emmy. People kept looking a t me like I was on drugs.

"Okay Emmett you may begin."

I started the show and almost cried. The first thing that popped up was a naked girl. I was horrified. I was going to kill rose. And other porn. I quickly turned it and it was an old man.

"Emmett" the teacher yelled

I put my hands up in surrender "I didn't do it"

"Sure" Just then I felt me pants slip and everyone started laughing. _This could not be happening _

"Does that say tickle me" the class said.

That explains the scratching the girls must have put itching powder on it. I looked down and couldn't resist I had to scratch.

I pulled my pants back up and sat down

At the end of class my teacher came and put a not e on the desk I peaked at it not sure I wanted to know what it said.

_Please make a copy of your PowerPoint for me I loved it!_

I defiantly didn't want to know that.

EPOV

"Edward please brings you Music Book please." My teacher instructed.

I walked up and handed it to her. When she opened it I turned bright red. There were tampons that looked used and were all over my music. How could Bella do this to me?

"Those are not mine" I said

"No need to explain" I was so humiliated I ran out.

I went back the dorm to play video game. _I wish this war was over. _The girls were so winning and we should give up but I knew Emmett would never agree.

I went to plug in Rock band and got o my user.

_File could not be found_

The girls had deleted all of our memory stick. I groaned and went to lie down. I made sure the mattress wouldn't break and nothing would pop out and drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

The last few days we had been very precautious. But nothing happened. Our cameras still worked and the guys were watching us every night. Tonight we decided to stay in and have a little fun.

"So Alice how was your day."

"Great but, I need to go to the bathroom and masturbate; you know I haven't gotten any from Jazz in a while."

_Our plan is going to work perfect_

"Oh, I totally understand I did it this morning. I was satisfied for _hours." _ Rosalie said, biting her lip.

It was so hard not to laugh.

Alice got up and left I decided I was hungry and had a craving for Oreos. I walked to the kitchen. I grabbed a pack and took a bit. Something tasted off. It tasted like ass.

"Hey, Rose come and taste this." Maybe it was just my taste buds

She took a bit and her face scrunched up.

"They taste like Emmett's balls."

"Rose, the boys did something to our food. We have to throw it all out."

She nodded her head in agreement and started throwing things out.

"Let's go shopping." I said grabbing my keys.

JPOV (Jasper)

We were currently were watching the girls with a bag of popcorn. No pranks were pulled and I was thinking it was settling down. I was actually sick of this. Emmett was still purple and I was missing Alice every second. I then adjusted my eyes when I heard Alice.

""Great but, I need to go to the bathroom and masturbate; you know I haven't gotten any from Jazz in a while."

"Hey, Jazzy looks like you have competition with a toy." He was making fun of me until he head Rose's response.

"Oh, I totally understand I did it this morning. I was satisfied for _hours." _ Rosalie said

"I defiantly didn't want to hear that." I muttered

"Well, I'm the only one here who could their girlfriend satisfied," he said with a smirk

Bella went to the kitchen and I was hoping she ate Oreo's. And she did.

"Oh, no, why did it have to be Bella?" Edward groaned

I was actually happy it was Bella instead of Bella, it was just too gross. We replaced the cream with preparation H (That is Hemeriod cream) (Hemeriods are butt pimples)

"Hey, Rose come taste this."

She took a bit and her face scrunched up.

"They taste like Emmett's balls."

I had to laugh at this even though it is so gross. Edward and I bust in to laughter, Emmett turned red. The girls started taking out all of their food and threw it out. They went to the store to replace it.

"I's going to study till they come back." Edward said

EPOV

An hour later the Girls came back and at least 20 bags of groceries.

I walked in and saw Bella she talking to both girls.

I'm going to James's, ok."

WTF! Who the hell is James there is no way I was letting her go. I at least had to spy and make sure nothing happens.

I got up and shot to the door

"Wait, well come with you. This is wrong well help you bet him."

There was no point in arguing because it was wasting time

"Fine"

"Okay I need you to listen, we are going to listen and see if we can hear anything and if we do were kicking open the door"

The nodded and we ran off we saw Bella making her way to apartments and we fallowed. She went inside and we put our ear to the door.

"Hey, James."

"You here for the full thing." Ha had a Chinese voice.

"You know it"

"Dude their going to do it" Emmett said

"Wait, before you do anything they could be talking about something else."

They stared at me like I was crazy and added

"I know it's unlikely but, try to stay positive"

"Fine, but one more thing I'm goanna break some bone." I whispered

"Ohh James, harder, harder," she moaned

"Wellobviously you're not the one satisfying your girlfriend either." They laughed

You've got to be kidding be I busted the door.

RPOV

I went to the bath gazing at my reflection. I looked at the calendar and started counting. I was late. I have never had an irregular period. Omg. I'm pregnant. I started at my stomach in every angle. I busted out of the door.

"ALICE." "Come here now!"

"What, what's wrong. Was it a prank?"

"No I'm late. And I have never been late."

"How could this be?"

I have no Idea, Emmett always uses a condom."

I sat down on the bed crying. I could not be a junior and pregnant. This was impossible.

I looked over and ran to get my keys I walked out and saw Emmett

"Hey Babe. Have you gained weight?"

"Ahh!" I stormed off getting in my car to go to the nearest drug store.

EMPOV

It was working we slipped birth control in Rose's food so her period will be late and then we were going to convince her she's getting curvier.

Edward was currently in that James room figuring it out and I decided to go to the girl's room. But, now Rose was gone I went to my room. I

Went to take a pea and suddenly felt it spray to my face. I looked down and saw Ceram wrap. Ugh. My face was full of pea and it actually didn't taste that bad I started licking my lips.

I went in the shower still purple, I might add and started checking the bottles to make sure. The coast was clear and I started to get squeaky clean.

EPOV

"Ohh James, harder, harder," she moaned

You've got to be kidding be I busted the door.

What the hell is going on?"

"Oh you want manicure too" he said in his accent

I saw Bella lying on the couch. With her feet in his lap. He was damn manicurist. I felt so horrible not trusting Bella.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just heard you say harder and... I thought…"

'You thought I was cheating? You should no I would never do that. Get the Hell out!"

I left feeling terrible. I made my way to our dorm and sat on the couch.

"Hey Eddie how'd it go?"

"She wasn't doing anything he was a manicurist"

"Really, well the girls did a funny one on me today."

He described the pee in his face and laughed at the brilliant girls.

"And actually it didn't taste as bad as I thought." By then I was on the ground laughing.

When the commotion was over I made my way to the piano and played Bella's lullaby.

**Thanks for reading. I thought this chapter was hilarious. Please review I'm going for 20 reviews on this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay I had a lot of HW. **

BPOV

Our plan worked like a charm. Now, our next plan of action. Pretend to apologize and pull a wonderful prank. This war was so much fun; I wondered why we never did these in Forks. Oh, I know why, the school and kids were pathetic. There was a down side to this and it was no touching Edward.

I walked to Edwards's dorm and I heard a piano. The song was beautiful I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again, no answer I turned the knob and I was unlocked I walked behind Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hey there handsome." I purred he turned around and looked like he was about to burst with happiness cause I wasn't mad

"You're not mad?" he asked thinking it was a lie.

"Nope" popping the "p"

"So is our war over?"

"Yea, I really missed you and don't worry about the boys Alice and Rosalie are surrendering too."  
"Finally" he sighed in relief

"And since we clearly won this battle and made you suffer I say we go back to my place."

"Why not stay here." He whispered in my ear causing me to shiver.

"Because Alice and Jazz are staying here and we will be interrupted. And my room will be empty and quite. Just for us."

His eyes lit up and he picked me up bridle style and running in full force to my room. He kicked it open and we sat on the couch. I sat on his lap straddling him and let the prank unravel.

I started kissing him with all might and he kissed me just as eagerly. It was so good felling him close to me I wouldn't put up with any space between us I grabbed his hair pulling him closer. Starting to nibble his bottom I heard him moan and suddenly the door flung open and my "Dad" came through.

"Hey Bells I thought I could visit…"

APOV

I heard from Emmett that Bell was cheating on Edward. But I knew better and started laughing I can't believe they fell for it, they were so gullible. Now it was my turn I grabbed my cell and called Jasper.

"Hey sweetie."

"Um.. Hi."

"Can you come over?"

"Sure. I'll be there in a few"

I waited for Jazz while reading my Vogue magazine. I saw tons of things I had to buy as soon as I was done with my task. I heard a knock and put on my best smile.

"Hey, I wanted to say I'm done with this was and so are Rose and Bella. We surrender. I haven't been with you in days and I was wondering if we could go out to dinner."

I hopped I sounded real. From the look in his eyes I could see I accomplished.

"Sure, I'm so happy this is over."

He pulled me inside and closed the door and started kissing me. If felt so great having him with me like. But I had to keep my head in the plan. I pulled away reluctantly and grabbed his hand. We made our way to an Italian restaurant. He talked about all the silly things that happen.

"You guys were brilliant with the pranks on Emmett."

"I know, we are brilliant that's how we roll." I couldn't help but act cocky.

I went to lean into his ear

"Let's get out of here" he nodded and paid for the bill. We went to a little pond that had crystal clear water.

"How about we do a little skinny dipping before we head back to your place." I knew he would never say no to me.

"Ok"

"I'll be right back I have a surprise. You go get." He started stripping his clothes and put them under the tree. Then jumped in. I grabbed his clothes and ran and ushered the people to come and hurry.

EPOV

I saw the door open and was speechless. Charlie had froze mid sentence when he say his daughter on top of me. I couldn't help and see his gun. And I saw his eyes linger on it too. I was so scared I pissed my pant right on Bella.

"Ewwwww" she said getting up

"I am so sorry." I said I got up and you could see drips on the couch.

I looked up and Charlie come to me and put the gun to my head started speaking.

"How dare you kiss my daughter." He sneered and looked at me like I was a piece of garbage.

"Bella lets go."Go? Where would they go? He walked to the door

"But dad"

"Not Buts. Were leaving and never coming back and that's final."

"And for you." He glared at me " If I ever see you touch my daughter again I will pull the trigger."

No!, the woman of my dreams was not leaving me.

"Bella don't leave"

"Edward I have to or he will defiantly shoot you."

She went towards the door and left without looking back. I never got to tell her how much I loved her.

I walked to the door and opened it. She was standing there.

"Gotcha again" she said in between giggles.

'Huh?"

"I paid a guy to pretend to be my dad I never thought you were going to act like that."

She was now on the ground and I was barely able to think. Oh boy. I wonder what they were going to do to Em and Jazz.

"I have to go."

I walked out and saw there was a mob of people at the pond I made my way over and saw Jasper naked. Alice was there laughing her butt off with his clothes in her hand.

"Edward, help me" Jazz said I went to Alice and started tickling her and she let go of the clothes and I threw them to Jasper.

"Hey, that's steeling." She huffed with her arms across her chest

"Well you stole them to begin with."

Then It dawned on me that we don't know where Emmett was. They probably thrown him in a dungeon. I grabbed Jaspers hand and ran

"Dude, those girls are hot but freaking evil." I head Jazz mutter

"I'm with you there" We went to Emmett's room and banged on the door it flew open with Rosalie standing there like laughing with tears coming out of her eyes.

We pushed her out of the way and saw Emmett there in front of a mirror. I couldn't help but think how ridicules he looked he was still purple, but thankfully his hair was back to normal. He turned around and we gasped.

Emmett's eyebrows were completely gone. I couldn't help but join Rosalie and laughed and so did jasper

"You ass's think this is funny?" he looked angry

"No" we said in small voices he was really intimidating when he was mad.

"I look like a freaking alien!" he exclaimed

"Well that's a step up" I said

But obviously he heard me because suddenly I was on the ground with his on top of me.

BPOV

The girls came over to talk about our accomplishments.

"Omg, Edward pissed his pants." I said laughing uncontrollably.

"Well Jazz was so shocked I think he was going to faint."

"Emmett was about to burst into tears" We all laughed until we couldn't. We stayed up all night talking. One of would think about the events that took place earlier and start laughing and then the other two would join in. It went like this until two when we decided we wanted to go to bed.

**I hopped you liked it. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, review. I'm begging. ******


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

I haven't seen Edward for 5 days now and I am seriously in need for him. I didn't truly realize how much I liked him until now. Every thought I had revolved around him. Sigh, I wish we could put this war behind us and go back to be a happy family.

"Rose, Alice can I talk to you guys?" We were getting ready for class. They were currently doing my makeup.

"Sure what's up" Rose said

"I was thinking we should stop the pranks, I don't know about you but I miss the boys."

"Me too, Rose I haven't seen Jazzypo in forever." Alice

"Oh, no I am not giving up they have to make the first move." Rose said

"Don't be stupid rose; they aren't going to say anything."

"There to worried about their pride" I sneered

"Fine, I do miss Emmett."

"So it's settled we should go out tonight and come back and watch a movie." Alice said with a huge grin on her face.

"Sure"

"Okay"

We walked down to the café to get breakfast we started the boys and made our way their

"Hey boys" I said they nodded and went back to their conversation. I looked over to rose who had the same look as I did.

"Hello? Did her here she said hi" Alice looked pissed

"Um, why would we say anything we haven't talked in days?"

"Well we came here to say that we are officially done with these shenanigans but obviously you don't want to" Rose stated

"Oh" was all they could say

"Well were done to, I really miss you Bella."

"I missed you too." He pressed himself against me too. Her hands tangled in my hair and he seemed to like kissing me…very, _very_ much. Our bodies were so close together that I could feel his rapid heartbeat against my chest. This kiss was much better than the any kiss we had we were drinking each other in. Then is dawned on me that we were in the cafeteria I pulled away. And saw our friends smiling at us.

"They are so cute" Alice and Rose squealed.

"Eddie it looked liked you were about to rip her clothes off" I blushed and leaned into Edwards chest. He rubbed circle in his chest. "Can you guys _stop." _ He said I looked up and the couples were in their own world

I cleared my throat" Were going to be late for class"

I got up and intertwined our hand and left for class

"Oh, were going to have a movie night at my dorm tonight."

"Ok" he arrived to my class and I gave him a peck on the lips and left to sit by my friend Angela she was a really caring girl.

EPOV

_Finally._ Today was the second best day of my life, the first was when Bella agreed to be my girlfriend and now we are finally back to our regular lives. I walked into class and I immediately groaned

"Hey Eddie" Lauren screeched

"It's Edward" I still couldn't help and see how ugly and annoying she is.

"Whatever, do you want to come by after school?"

"No, thank you, I'm still with Bella" I turned my back

"She will pay for this" I heard Lauren say to Jessica

I walked over to my seat and saw Tanya. Will they ever leave me alone

"Hey Edward" she purred At least she got my name right. I stood up and did what needed to be done. Thank goodness the teacher wasn't here yet.

"Okay girls I have something I need to say."

All the girls put their attention to me and were drooling

"Please stop trying to catch my attention I have a girlfriend and have no intention in ruining it, PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE." I walked out of class not caring about missing it.

I made my way to starbucks and decided I need to relax. I thought of all the things that led to the annoying girls. If I weren't a player then no of this would of happened. Maybe she just had pity on me? I never deserver a girl like her. I ran out of the store trying to find Bella. I was her talking to a guy whose name is Tyler.

"Bella I need to talk to you."

"Sure, I'll see ya later." She smiled to Tyler

"Bella I need you to be honest with me"

"Okay" She said looking confused

"Do you think this is going to work?"

"What?"

" Is this serious because you are way too good for me." She grabbed my shoulders and looked at me.

"Don't you ever say that, I have so many feelings for you. I can see us together forever. Do you hear me?"

"Yes" I sighed

"Now do you believe me, because honestly you are the best thing that ever happened to me?"

"Really the best?"

"Yep"

"Bella you always make me the luckiest man."

I pulled her into a kiss and realized we had to go to our classed. I told her goodbye and left.

The rest of the day passed in a blur I went to get ready for dinner and left.

BPOV

After dinner we watched "Saw" and I was scared out of my life when the movie was finally over I was shaking and happy that I will never have to see it again.

"What should we do know?" rose asked

"Truth or Dare" Alice sang

"Hell yea" Emmett said

We sat in a circle and put a bottle in the middle. " I'll go first, Edward Truth or Dare." said Alice

"Dare." he said.

"Yay! I dare you to call Mrs. Cope confessing your love for her." she said.

(Mrs. Cope is the secretary that love edward)

We all cracked up laughing.

" I hate you Alice." said Edward

" I know" she replied, looking ecstatic.

Edward went over to the phone and dialed Mrs. Cope's number.

" Hello Mrs. Cope I uhh…. I have something.. To tell you…. I uh I love you" he said looking horrified.

**Mrs. Cope POV**

I was watching my favorite show _The Bachelor_while drinking some cheap vodka admiring how good-looking the guy was when I got a very interesting call from Edward Cullen.

"Hello?" I said

" Hello, Mrs. Cope I uh…. Have something to say… I love you." he said.

"Oh Edward! I love you too!" I replied, very enthusiastic. _Wow did I just say that? I must be more drunk than I thought._

" I knew you and I were meant to be! I felt it! Oh I got to go honey, my programs on." I replied " Love you"

"What?! Oh I mean I love you too." Edward said quickly.

He hung up before I could say anything else.

I went back to the couch and fell asleep.

**Edward POV**

After I hung up, feeling scared and creeped out at the same time I heard Emmett in his voice mocking:_Edward and Ms. Cope sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G.!!!_I winced. I could never imagine myself with anyone other than my Bella. Especially a freaking teacher!

I put Bella back into my lap and said:

**Bella POV**

"Ok Emmett, because of what you were so rudely thinking, Truth or Dare?" said Edward.

" Dare" said Emmett, puffing out his chest.

Edward looked devious, " I dare you to walk down the street with a mega phone wearing a dress and pumps, while singing Emmettlicious."

Emmett looked horrified.

"Edward, please, something else." begged Emmett

" Sorry, you chose dare." he said

"Nice" I whispered in Edward's ear.

"Fine, Rose go get me dress and pumps." grumbled Emmett

**Bella POV**

Once Emmett got on his black pumps and jumpsuit we walked down stairs and Edward handed Emmett his megaphone.

"I will get you for this, brother." said Emmett

" Uh-huh sure you will." replied Edward, snickering.

Emmett started walking down my street like he was on a runway and began to sing:

_Four, tres, two, uno_

_Listen up ya'll cuz' this is it,_

_The beat that I'm bangin' is delicious._

_Emmettlicious definition make them girls go loco._

_They want my treasures, so they get their pleasures from my photo._

_You can see me, you cant squeeze me._

_I ain't easy, I ain't sleezy._

_I got reasons why I tease em'_

_girls just come and go like seasons_

_Emmettlicious(so delicious) but I ain't promiscuous_

_And if you was suspicious all that shit is fictitious._

_I blow kisses(mwhaa)_

_That puts them girls on rock, rock._

_And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got._

_(Four, tres , two , uno)_

_So delicious(it's hot , hot)_

_So delicious ( I put them girls on rock , rock.)_

_So delicious ( They want a taste of what I got)_

_I'm Emmettlicious ( t-t-t-t-t-tasty,tasty.)_

_Emmettlicious def-_

_Emmettlicious def-_

_Emmettlicious def-def-def-def-def-def-def-def_

_Emmettlicious definition make them boys go crazy._

_They always claim they know me comin to me call me Emmy_

_I'm the E to the M ,M, E the T the T and can no other guy put it down like me._

_I'm Emmettlicious(So delicious)_

_My body stay vicious_

_I be up in the gym just working on my fitness._

_He's my witness_

_I put your girl on rock, rock._

_And she be lining up the block just to watch what I got._

At this part everyone was practically rolling on the floor laughing while Emmett flexed his muscles and the jumpsuit sleeve tore, and even Rosalie was laughing at her boyfriend.

_So delicious( It's hot, hot)_

_So delicious ( I put them girls on rock, rock)_

_So delicious ( They want a taste of what I got)_

_I'm Emmettlicious ( hold, hold, hold, hold, hold up check it out.)_

_Baby, baby, baby if you really want me_

_Honey get some patience_

_Maybe then you'll get a taste_

_I'll be tasty, tasty_

_I'll be laced with lacy._

_It's so tasty, tasty_

_It'll make you crazy._

_T to the A to the S, T,E,Y boy you Tasty._

_T to the A to the S, T,E,Y boy you tasty_

_T to the A to the , to the ( Four Tres Two Uno)_

_D to the E to the LICIOUS , to the D to the E to the_

_LICIOUS , to the D to the E to the LICIOUS, to the_

_D to the E to the, to the, to the ( Four Tres Two Uno)_

_T to the A to the STEY boy you Tasty_

_T to the A to the STEY boy you Tasty_

_T to the A to the, Four Tres two uno._

_D to the E to the LICIOUS, to the D_

_To the E to the LICIOUS, D to the E_

_To the LICIOUS, D to the E to the_

_To the , to the, to the , to the…_

Then Emmett turned around, ran back to us and said " Let's go"

Rosalie, truth or dare." said Alice.

"Dare." said Rosalie

"I dare you too not have any physical interaction with Emmett for three days." she said

"ALICE! HOW COULD YOU?!" screamed Rose and Emmett in unison.

Alice, Jasper , and Edward looked jubilant.

Rose and Emmett stared at each other in horror.

"Alice, truth or dare?" said Rosalie between clenched teeth.

"Truth" replied Alice

Rosalie mumbled something under he breath I couldn't hear.

" When you first met Jasper, what did you think?" asked Rosalie

"I thought he was very handsome, and I secretly claimed him" replied Alice shyly. She and Jasper stared in each other's eyes.

"Aww" I said

I looked at the clock and it was 12:00

"Sorry, to ruin the party but you guys need to leave I have school tomorrow and its 12. So go before I kick you out." I said

"Jeez, Bells no need to get nasty, were leaving."

I led them out and told Edward goodnight and kissed him.

"Can you stay tonight I' think I might get nightmares form the movie"

"Sure, sweetie."

I went to change and washed my face and saw Edward was already asleep I went under the covers and wrapped his arms around me and whispered

"Goodnight Edward"

I closed my eyes and fall in deep sleep.

**Please review!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

EPOV

I couldn't go back to sleep, but I was perfectly content with my arms around Bella. She slept like an angel and her mouth was just a goin, she said some of the most amusing things.

"Save the ketchup, he's dying. No, no don't leave me."

I tried to hold back my chuckle, who dreams about my ketchup. The woman I love is so unpredictable. I never know what is coming out of her mouth. _Hold up I just said love. _Do I really love her? I'm not sure but I do know I want her to meet my parent and since we have next week off there is only one word. ROADTRIP! I already know my mom _loves _her I tell her about her almost every night.

Bella started shifting in her sleep and opened her eyes.

"Hey"

"What time is it?" I looked over and so did she, she groaned.

"Why are up at 4 o'clock."

"I have no idea, lets go back to bed"

She closed her eyes and immediately I heard her constant breathing,

We woke up and I left to take a shower I went to the elevator and heard talking.

"Bella will regret taking him away." I heard Lauren's annoying nasally voice

"I no, first mike goes and talk to that slut and now Edward is all over her. Who does she thinks she is, trying to rule the school."

"Did you see Tyler gawk at her, I had to close him mouth myself in science"

"So do you have a plan to make her life hell?"

"I have a few things up my sleeve."  
I had heard enough, I knew what she was capable, Nothing she is a stupid ass bimbo who can't even tie her shoes. I walked over and I saw Laurens eyes roam my body. Ew, she is so fucking fake.

"Hey, Eddie are you already bored with her, cause I can keep you satisfied" she had her hand on my chest.

"You couldn't satisfy me when we were together, what meakes you think you cam do it now?" I added

"If you do _anything _to Bell I promise I will do something that will make no guy want you" I sneered "Keep your slutty self away from her." She looked at me like I just spoke Armenian.

"Obviously I have to spell it out for you. You and I had nothing, you stay away from Bella. Or you will regret it." I spoke each word slowly

"You don't have to worry about hurting her feelings; she knows she's not good enough for you."

"Arg, you are so stupid, you are an ugly fake piece of plastic. You are just so damn ugly I could puke so stop thinking you better than Bella because you can't compare."

I turned and walked away and heard a screech like a dying cat

"You just lost the best thing in your life" she screamed

"Nope, I lost the worst thing"

I went to my room and took a shower. It removed all my tension in my muscles. I got dressed and walked to Bella's. And I heard yelling

"Get the hell out of my room."

"Well, I would if you would get the hell out of my boyfriend's life." She yelled back. What is it going to take to get her out I opened the door and Bella ran up to me and gave me the most passionate kiss I have ever had in my life. I gladly returned it. Suddenly Bella's head snapped back. Lauren had a handful of her hair and pulling it out. I had never seen Bella vicious till then. Bella pulled her fist back and punched her in the nose so hard. I would have thought it would shove it to her brain.

I felt bad for Lauren but was so proud my girl didn't put up with this bullshit.

"You broke my nose" Lauren screamed running out of the room.

And then something I never expected was said.

"Edward, I can't do this." She started crying

"What?" I said the pain struck to my heart

"First, Tanya, Jessica and now this, I can't take it."

'So, Your giving up for a two faced bitch?"

"Edward this has been the best month in my life."

"Bella stop, you can't do this. I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Edward, I am not worth it…"

"Don't say that you are the only girl that has ever captured my heart. It belongs to you. You are my life now."

She came and hugged me.

"I love you too. I have no idea what I did to deserve you."

We made our way to class and went our own way.

The day flew by and at last I was sitting on her bed. Playing with her hair.

"So I was thinking you would like to meet my parents on our break next week."

"oh"

"You don't have to be nervous, Alice will want to come and so will rose and Emmett."

"Ok, I have to do it one day."

"That's the spirit."

"So I'm thinking leave Saturday and come home the next Saturday."

"Ok"

"Oh, and you can meet all by old buddies."

"Sounds good, isn't you first football game on Friday?"

"Yep"

"Well your playing my old school, that should be interesting"

"You lived in Forks?"

"Yea, why?"

'Well that's where my parents live"

"Oh, when we're there are you ready for your life to end?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, were going to have to see me dad when were there. And he's the chief so you better make a first impression"

"Don't I always." I gave her a dazzling smile.

"Sure"

I leaned into kiss her and she knotted her hands in my hair. I slid my tongue on the bottom of her lip and accepted my entrance. My tongue roamed her mouth she moved to straddle my lap and I could tell she could fell the bulge in my pants. I started to trail kisses down her neck

"Ugh , Edward" she moaned

Emmett boomed in the room

"What's up my brother?"

"What does it look like?" I was pissed I finally have Bella to myself and I am interrupted by the stupid bear.

"Someone has their panties in a bunch." The rest on the group.

"Since we're all here we have an announcement."

"Oh my gosh, she's pregnant, what did I tell you about protection?"

Bella's eyes bugged out of her head and I just started to play along I whispered under my breath 'play along'.

"I know I was so caught up in the moment I forgot." Bella nodded

They all stared in shock

"Are you that gullible? Are news is that we're taking a road trip." Bella stated

"Isabella Marie Swan don't you ever do that again!" Alice screamed

I laughed along with the others at Alice's face.

"Anyway were we going?" rose asked

"Back home to forks."

Alice squeezed like a little girl on Christmas.

"Oh my gosh we haven't been there since we move. I have to go shopping and look my best for our old friends."

"You always look good sweetie" Jasper said kissing her cheek

"Sweet talking won't get you in my pants"

We all laughed

"Well sorry to end the party. But I think it's time for everyone to go"

"Jeez, Bella you're always kicking us out."

"Well there's only so much I can take of you."

"Oh whatever I know you love me."

"sure now out"

We all walked to the door and I felt a tug.

"You're not going anywhere mister." She said pointing her finger. God she is so sexy.

BPOV

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours and hours turned to days. It was finally the day to leave and I was running around like a mad woman trying to get everything packed. Alice was busy everyday shopping for clothes and other supplies. This was the first time I was grateful for her shopping. If it weren't for her I would be a nervous wreck. I had to make a good impression.

"Bella you need to relax"

"Easy for you to say"

"They're going to love you just as much as I do."

"Yea, yea let's get this show on the road" I said

We rented a minivan for the weekend so we could ride together. Emmett was driving and with that I had to be a little panicked on top of everything. Edward was there rubbing circles on my back the whole time. I had no idea why I was so panicked they were just his parents, if they didn't like me Edward wouldn't leave, Would he? Know a whole new fear was there we got in the car and drove off.

Minutes later Emmett was singing.

he wheels on the car go round and round  
Round and round, round and round  
The wheels on the car go round and round  
All through the town.

"Emmett please stop" I groaned

"No can do"

This time Alice joined in

The wipers on the car go "Swish, swish, swish,  
Swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish"  
The wipers on the car go "Swish, swish, swish"  
All through the town.

The door on the car goes open and shut  
Open and shut, open and shut  
The door on the car goes open and shut  
All through the town.

The horn on the car goes "Beep, beep, beep  
Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep"  
The horn on the car goes "Beep, beep, beep"  
All through the town.

The gas on the car goes "Glug, glug, glug  
Glug, glug, glug, glug, glug, glug"  
The gas on the car

goes "Glug, glug, glug"  
All through the town.

We were finally here and I was happy to be away from Emmett and worried to meet the parents. Edward led me to the house and I was shocked to see who his parents were.

"Mom, this…" Edward began

"Bella Swan" she whispered eyes in shock.

Sorry I left a cliff hanger please review about anything you want to add to the story. Would you like Edward to meet Bella's old friend and one of them fight to win her over during the stay. Please give me some opinions!!!


	15. Chapter 15

EPOV

"Mom, this…" Edward began

"Bella Swan" she whispered eyes in shock.

"Mom, how do you know Bella?"

"Honey, why don't you get settled and then we'll talk."

"Okay"

"Oh, and show Bella her room."

"Sure"

Yeah, right she will be staying the night with me. Parents are so dumb. Like I'm staying away! Psh!

I went to get the bags and went inside Esme and Bella were sitting on the couch in hush tones.

"Edward come sit with us."

I sat be Bella and put my arm around her waist.

"Okay, Esme is going to explain."

"Your father and I have known Bella's mom for a long time. We went to school together. I was dating you dad and Renee kept trying to steal Carlisle away finally she did. We didn't speak for months and finally your dad realized he loved me. Her mom and I finally forgave and went back to being best friends. When we finally moved on to or own families I was ecstatic that she was living in Forks. She got in a car accident a few years ago and I took care of Bella for a few weeks but you never met her because you were a Huxford."

"Wow" then I thought "If you were so great friend why didn't you introduce us?"

"Well you know Charlie and her are divorced but Charlie got full custody so I never got the chance."

"Oh"

"Well at least we don't have that awkward meeting the parent's stage."

My mom started out the door but turned back.

"Me and you dad are going out tonight we won't be back till late. I expect you to be responsible."

"Okay, mom"

With that she was gone. I felt a smack.

"Why didn't you tell me who your mom is?"

"I didn't think it was necessary, at the time." I shrugged

Alice and walked in all bouncy with Japer in toe.

"Were going to the hot tub when mom and dad leave which is about," She looked at her watch" half an hour. "So go get ready."

She left and once again it was me and Bella.

"So tomorrow I think I could show you my friends. What do you think?" I said

"Sounds good, let's go get ready before Alice kills us." She giggled. The best sound in the world. I got up with her she stated walking but was too slow for me. I grabbed her caveman style and ran p the stairs.

"Edward, anxious to see me in a bathing suit?" she giggled again

To be honest I am. We were up in my room and she gasped.

"This room is so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you"

"Aww, you're so cute but a little cliché"

"You have so many CD's this is amazing." She looked around more she grabbed a CD.

"You listen to Debussy?"

"You know what it is?"

"When my mom was little she used to play it around the house, I only know my favorite."

"Well I'll have to play for you on my piano some time."

"I'm holding you accountable for that."

She grabbed her bathing suit and walked to the bathroom. I dressed quickly in my trunks and waited on my bed. When she walked out I was holding my breath she looked gorgeous. She had a midnight blue bikini that barley covered her beautiful cleavage.

She cleared her throat. "Eyes up here" I blushed. It wasn't very often I did that.

"Let's go right now so we can have some time alone. We left and walked down to the pool and hot tub and we got in. The water felt so good against my skin and even better was when Bella was straddling my lap. Just as she leaned in

"Okay let's get this party started" Alice an Emmett yelled.

"Where going to play 10 fingers, but where adding a twist. Instead of putting a finger down we have to take a shot." Rose spoke

RPOV

Me and Alice had this all figured out i would be pouring the shots and I would be putting water in the girls drinks and some strong liquor in the guys.

BPOV

"Does everyone know how to play, why don't Eddie start"

"I have not had sex."

Wow I would have thought he would have had done it by now. But unfortunately I had to take a shot. I grabbed my shot and chugged it down. I noticed everybody else had done the same. I noticed it tasted like water and I saw rose wink, they all looked at me with wide eyes.

"Why are you all staring at me?"

'Who was the lucky feller?" Emmett looked excited and Edward growled. Yep you heard me, growled.

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Jazzy's turn." Alice sang

"I have never masturbated." Jasper grinned

Everyone toke a shot except. Rose's turn.

"I had never made out with a teachers aid."

Alice took a shot.

"A teacher, seriously?"

"Yep, last years for extra credit, but his breath tasted like goats milk"

I had to laugh and so did everyone else but jazz.

"Jazz don't feel so bad Bella had sex with another man." He growled at the end. I hope this doesn't affect our relationship. Alice's turn.

"I have never been drunk." She spoke with pride

"That's only because you hold alcohol good"

We all took a shot. Emmett's turn.

"I had never had a wet dream about a man"

I laughed because Jasper had to take a shot.

"You idiot you said you wouldn't say anything." Jazz muttered

"I said I wouldn't say it but you did."

My turn. Hmm. What should I say?

"I had never cheated on my boyfriend."

Alice and Rose both took a shot.

After about 50 rounds of this they guys were so drunk it was hilarious. We all were changed in our pajamas

We were sitting on the couch and the boys were all around the room. And we girls were a sober as we were when we arrived and having a good time watching our men.

Suddenly the boys where on the table singing.

Dolls, are you ready? Let's dance, dolls  
Ooh, baby, dolls, fellas, are you ready?  
Let's dance, ooh, baby  
They were all on the table grinding on to each other.

I know you like me  
(I know you like me)  
I know you do  
(I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around  
She's all over you

And I know you want it  
(I know you want it)  
It's easy to see  
(It's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be f*** me

Then Emmett went to his solo.

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?

Fight the feeling  
(Fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone  
(Leave it alone)  
'Cause if it ain't love, it just ain't enough  
To leave a happy home  
They were starting to strip and I was on the ground gasping for air  
Let's keep it friendly  
(Let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair  
(You have to play fair)  
See, I don't care  
But I know she ain't gon' wanna share

Edward solo

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?

Hot, freak, hot, freak  
Hot like me, freak like me  
Hot like me, freak  
Hot like me, freak like me  
Hot, freak, hot, freak, hot

I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'd have a good time  
I'm your friend, I'm fun  
And I'm fine, I ain't lying  
Look at me, you ain't blind

I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'd have a good time  
I'm your friend, I'm fun  
And I'm fine, I ain't lying  
Look at me, you ain't blind

Look at me  
Look at me

Hot, freak  
Hot, freak  
Hot, freak

See, I know she loves you  
(I know she loves you)  
I understand  
(I understand)  
I probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man

Maybe next lifetime  
(Maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly  
(Possibly)  
Until then old friend  
Your secret is safe with me

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?

Hot, freak, hot, freak, hot, freak  
Hot, freak, hot, freak, hot, freak

I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'd have a good time  
I'm your friend, I'm fun  
And I'm fine, I ain't lying  
Look at me, you ain't blind

I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'd have a good time  
I'm your friend, I'm fun  
And I'm fine, I ain't lying  
Look at me, you ain't blind

Look at me  
Look at me  
Look at me

By the time I opened my eyes I saw Esme in the door way laughing at his son. With a video camera.

"Omg, Mom you're a genius." Alice said still laughing.

"I know."

"We are so putting this on YouTube." Rose said as I continued rolling on the floor. We finally went to bed after all of this commotion.

EPOV

I woke up t 8 with a massive headache. I decided to go to Starbucks and relax I got in my Volvo and drove as I sat at my table I sat by a man my age.

"Hi" I said

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing can't wait to get back to my girl."

"Me either. Me girl is a fire cracker in bed." I laughed. "How about you?"

I didn't want to sound like an idiot so I lied. "Same here, man."

"Oh, I remember one time when I was in high school sophomore year. I met this amazing girl. She did the best thing with her tongue. I get hard just thinking about her."

"Did you go to school here?"

"Yea, but she moved this year."

That's weird Bella moved that time too.

"What's her name?"

"Bella Swan"

That fucker had sex with my girl friend who hasn't even given me anything. I was beyond pissed.

"That's my freaked girlfriend" I yelled

"Oh gosh, man I'm sorry. I had no idea. I have to go."

He ran out and I left to talk to my friends. I need their advice bad. I speed off and saw Em and Jazz playing football.

"Hey dude."

They said as I got out of the car.

"Why the sad face."

"I met the guy Bella had sex with. And he was talking about how he gets fucking hard when he thinks about her and she does great things with her tongue."

"Hey man, don't ruin your relationship over something stupid."

"I know, but that's not fair."

"You should talk about this."

"I will but not today, we have plans, are you guys coming?"

"Yep"

"Kay" I turned my heel and walked to the kitchen.

**Please all I ask is to review if you give me 30 reviews I will write a new chapter tomorrow but if you don't it will be in a couple days.**


	16. Chapter 16

BPOV

I was currently being held against my wishes by the evil little pixie I call my best friend _Alice. _I say it like a curse word.

"Ugh"

"Bella stay still. I need to make you drop dead hot in an hour. Give me a break. Don't you want Edwards's friends to think he got lucky with a mega hottie or do you want them to think he just feel sorry for you? Cause that's what they would think if you went like that."

"Thanks you make a girl feel _great _about her. Some people don't wake up prefect like you and Rosalie." I roll my eyes

"What-ev-er. You know you're just as pretty as us.. Go look in the mirror."

I walk to the huge walk in closet and my jaw drops. The girl in the mirror dosen't looks like me. She has large brown eyes, with long dark brown curls cascading down her back. She was wearing black jean skirt that hardly covered her butt and a navy blue tight v-neck shirt.

"Come on, we don't have time to gawk in the mirror." Alice screamed from downstairs I put on my black wedges. And walked down. I heard Emmett whistle and Jasper cat call.

"Edward close your mouth your goanna catch flies." Rosalie giggled

He can over to me

"Ready?"

"Yep, lets this show on the road."

"Bella, your goanna do a show? Can you do it now? I hope it's stripping."

I heard Rose slap him and Edward glare.

"Don't worry you're the only one I'll ever do that to" I whisper.

We get in the cars and I was actually really excited.

"So tell me about your friends.  
"Well they are really nice when they want to but the girls can be a total bitches. But don't worry, there goanna love you."

"Okay, so do any of the girls every want a ride on the Cullen-mobile?'  
"Cullen-mobile?"

'U-huh."

'Umm…" he was silent

"Come on your tongue tied? Spit it out!"

"I've been with all of them"

"Oh"

The rest of the ride was silent. We arrived at the pizzeria. And we get out. He opens my door and we walk in hand in hand. I see a group waving their hands frantically at us.

"Hey guys."

"Eddie, my man."

"Hey" The rest said in unison

"Ok Every one this is Bella the girls of my dreams and Bella this is Kate, Irina, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix..

He pointed and they and I waved. Demetri was looking at my body up and down. The guys were welcoming with open arms and there girls glared and whispered.

"So how you like being with Mr. Hottie?" Felix

"Mr. Hottie?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Sure, that's all of the girls called him."

"Well in that case then he's perfect."

"What? There have there be something."

"Nope"

I was glad when the rest of our gang arrived. This Demetri guy was extremely friendly with a tad of flirting.

"So where are you from?"

"Here in Forks"

"Then how come I never seen you before?"

"I went tot school in LaPush on the reservation."

We talked about other thing and he decided to join the guy's conversation. But I heard.

"So is she a firecracker in bed?" Felix asked

"I bet she is with a body like hers."

"Damn Edward why do you always get so lucky?"

I felt Edward stiffen when they said this. I simply rolled my eyes.

"Bella come with me to the bathroom." Alice said

I got up and Rosalie tagged along.

"What's up?"

"Have you noticed Demetri flirt with you?"

"Yea"

Well that's Kate's boyfriend and right now she's about to kill you and Irina has liked Edward since she laid eyes on him and they were together for a week."

"Why would she do that?"

"Well, you are obviously a big threat to her."

"Whatever, I don't care."

I turned my heal.

EPOV

After Bella got up I saw Demetri and Felix stare at her ass. And Demetri wiggled his eyebrow. That's it.

"Demetri what the hell?"  
I tried to keep my voice down but, failed.

"What? You got yourself one piece of ass. When you're done screwing her can I have a go?"

I got up and punched him square in the jaw. We both were circling now and bout to jump in and attack. The next thing I new I was attacking, punching everywhere I could reach. I heard my name but continued. I was winning and I was not going to back down now.

I saw Bella pulling Demetri away but I didn't stop. I pulled my hand back one more time and missed and hit Bella square in the eye. I hit her so hard she fell to the ground

"Omg" Alice ran over

"Edward, what were you thinking?"

I couldn't find my voice.

"Edward dude I can't believe you freaking punched her."Emmett said

I heard everyone putting their ten cents in about the situation.

"Shut up" Bella screamed

Everyone grew silent and waited for her to say something.

"Edward get over here."

She was now sitting in a chair with a bag of ice in her hand.

"Bella I'm..."

"Oh, I know what you're going to stay and I don't want to hear it. After we go see you dad at the hospital then will talk about it." She screamed casing everyone to look frightened.

"Why do we have to go to the hospital?"

"Look at your hand, dumb shit it looks like a balloon and also we need to make sure you didn't kill Demetri." Every one snickered I shot them a glance and they hushed there voices. I looked over at him, (Yes him I refuse to call him by name he is no better than a dog) and saw him slouched in a chair holding his rib in place.

"Fine come on." I tried to help her up and she refused.

"I'll go with Em and Rose." I nodded

Emmett picked her up and carried her along. Oh how I wish I were the one carrying her. I put my head in my hands and felt the sharp pain from my wrist.  
"Look Ed, this will be fine, don't worry. She'll forgive you once she hears what he said." Jaspers words always seemed to make me calm down I drove to the hospital and went to find my father.

"Can I speak with Dr. Cullen please?" I asked the secretary.

"Um he's busy with a client now you can have a seat and wait your turn like everyone else."

"Um. I'm Edward Cullen. Carlisle's son. I need to talk to him _now." _

"Oh my, I will get him immediately." She looked at my bloody and swollen wrist. Carlisle walked in.

"Hello Edward. How may I help you." I lifted my arm

"What happened?"

"I'll explain while you fix me p." He nodded and took me to his office and started working.

"Explain"

I told him the story form every detail and he understood. But was disappointed.

"Violence is never the answer."

"I know but, I was so mad."

"I understand and I know Bella will to. I see the way you look at her. You love her I can see and so does your mother. You were just trying to protect her."

"I don't think I love her." Do I? Does she love me?

"Well answer this what do you see yourself in the next 10 years?"

"Well hopefully a doctor with Bella as my wife and starting a family. Wait I do love her!"

That's it I know it's not the best but it's something. I WILL be updating this weekend. And REVIEWING makes me want to right more. I am hoping to have a total of 200 reviews by the end of the weekend.


	17. Chapter 17

BPOV

Earlier was a disaster! I need to get to the bottom of Edward punching him; I was currently lying in bed clearing my head out. I heard the door crack and it was my personal Greek god.

"Hi, how's your hand?"

He crawled in next to me. "Better now you're here."

"That was so cheesyy." I laughed

"Oh well, anyway I truly am sorry."

"I forgive you as long as you tell me what possessed you to do it."

"That's easy, Demetri was saying how hot you are and your 'A fine piece of ass' and it was getting on my nerves."  
"Fine your forgiven, but whenever someone wants me you can't hit them. Bt I will NEVER leave you."

"And I will never leave you."

"There's a karaoke night at the forks high I was wondering if you would like to go. Everyone else is."

"Omg!" I squealed. "Yes, Yes, Yes." Ugh I was spending too much time with Alice.

"I'll tell Alice."

"No, she will steal me away and play Bella-Barbie."

He chuckled.

"That is not funny you I bet you can't run around the house once in heals."

"Ok, try me, if I win what do I get?"

"I you pick a song for me sing and if you lose I pick a song."

"Deal"

I walk to the closet and in get my 4" heals. "Here you go my sir. Buena Surte." (Good Luck)

EPOV

This is going to be an easy win! When she came out I thought it might not be too easy. She brought out freaking 10 inch heels.

"Here you go my sir. Buena Surte."

I'm goanna need it. I sat down and tried to figure out the puzzle.

"How do you put them on." She just laughed.

10 minutes later she got the rest of my family and I accomplished the simple of task if putting them on.

"Get Ready Get Set GO!" Emmett screamed and I ran. Five steps into my mission I fell but I got right back up. When I saw the scare I gave up. I had fallen 12 times and that was enough for me. I had already been to the hospital today I don't need to be put to the morgue.

"I give up" My friends were all on the floor. When things settled down Alice dragged Bella away from me. I went to play video games with the boys

BPOV

We were in the car to the high school and I was so excited. My best friend goes here, Matt. I was hoping he would be there. Before I met Edward I had a tiny crush on him, But never said anything, I never wanted to ruin our friendship. He had dark brown hair that is spiked in the front. Beautiful blue eyes but nothing compared to Edwards, but he was still beautiful.

"What are you thinking about in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Oh one of my best friends that goes here."

"Please tell me I won't have to fight with them, for you."

"Uh, I don't think so"

"Good"

We arrived and got out of the car and a horrible screeching sound.

"doh, ray, me, far, so, la, te, doh.  
"  
Emmett what the heck are you doing?"

"Im practicing my vocals."

"Sounds like your going to break them."

We made our way in side and I say the eyes in was waiting to see.

"Matt" I screamed and ran to him

"Bella?"

"Bella! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?"

"Yep" He had this look I couldn't quite place.

"Come on"

I dragged him to Edward.

"Edward this is Matt. Matt this is Edward."

"Hello Matt." He put his hand out and shakes.

"Hey everyone I'm Cody and im your MC for tonight."

We spotted Demetri and his coven but decided not to bother them. We say down.

"Now, who wants to go first?

Immediately Irina's hand shot up and went to the stage. I had a feeling this was going to be awkward. She got up and glared at me and smiled at Edward.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend__  
__No way, no way, I think you need a new one__  
__Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend___

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me__  
__No way, no way, you know it's not a secret__  
__Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend___

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious__  
__I think about you all the time, you're so addictive__  
__Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?__  
__Alright, alright, alright___

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious__  
__And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess__  
__I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right__  
__I'm right, I'm right, I'm right___

_She's like so whatever__  
__You could do so much better__  
__I think we should get together now__  
__And that's what everybody's talking about___

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend__  
__No way, no way, I think you need a new one__  
__Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend___

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me__  
__No way, no way, you know it's not a secret__  
__Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend___

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me__  
__And even when you look away I know you think of me__  
__I know you talk about me all the time again and again__  
__And again and again and again___

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear__  
__Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear__  
__I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again__  
__And again and again and again___

_'Cause she's like so whatever__  
__And she could do so much better__  
__I think we should get together now__  
__And that's what everybody's talking about__  
_

I laughed she fell of the stage while trying of look sexy in front of Edward.

"So Eddie, what'd you think?"

"I think that was pathetic you could never please him once what make you think you can now" Emmett boomed. Edward rolled his eyes and the whole room roared with laughter.

Some people were up next I didn't know.

"Bella, can I talk to you?"

"Sure"  
We walked outside. "Bella you with Edward made me realize I really do love you and I know you feel the same way. Before you move the way you looked at me I could tell."

"Uh…"

"The thing is Matt. I did used to feel that but now all I want is to be friends I love you but not in love with you. I could say the same thing about Charlie. I'm sorry" his face dropped.

"I understand." He muttered

I gave him a hug "Let's go."

I sat on Edwards lap. "Emmett and the Rose are next." I said

"Okay next is an act only Rose and Em would sing, if you have virgin ears I suggest closing um." Everyone laughed.

_[N:]__Am I throwin you off?__  
__Nope__  
__[N:]__Didn't think so___

_How you doin' young lady__  
__That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy__  
__You don't haveta play about the joke__  
__I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke___

_Looking for a girl that'll treat you right__  
__You lookin' for her in the day time with the light__  
__You might be the type if I play my cards right__  
__I'll find out by the end of the night___

_[N:]__You expect me to just let you hit it__  
__But will you still respect me if you get it_

All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand

I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent

_[N:]_ You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute

[Chorus]  
Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

[N:] Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

[N:] Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?

[Verse]  
[N:] Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute

Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through

[N:] I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?

They call me Thomas  
last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down

[N:] I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'ma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health

I want you on my team  
[N:] So does everybody else.

Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go

[N:] What kind of girl do you take me for?

"Ready Babe?" Edward  
"Hell yea."  
We got up on stage and the music start and I started dancing flirtatiously.

_Everybody listen all over the world__  
__I got a story 'bout my favorite girl (Wait a minute)___

_Oh, my baby sexy for sure__  
__I had to have him when he walked through the door (Wait a minute)___

_She was 'bout to drive me insane__  
__She come with drama while I'm giving her chains (Wait a minute)___

_I'm focused but I'm losing control__  
__He only wants me for my body and soul (Wait a minute)___

_Girl, why you do me like that?__  
__You take all my money__  
__Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)__  
__Boy, why you tripping like that?__  
__You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)___

_Minding my business, I was doing my dance__  
__Got my attention, so I gave him a chance (Wait a minute)__  
__Did I mention he was buying a bar?__  
__Gave him my number, he was trying so hard (Wait a minute)__  
__Bought me some things I didn't want, didn't need__  
__Dropped down his jeans like I'm supposed to drop to my knees (Wait a minute)__  
__He been blowing up my phone like he know me__  
__Been leaving messages "You know what you owe me" (Wait a minute)___

_Girl, why you do me like that?__  
__You take all my money__  
__Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)__  
__Boy, why you tripping like that?__  
__You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)__  
__Girl, why you do me like that?__  
__You take all my money__  
__Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)__  
__Boy, why you tripping like that?__  
__You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)___

_What is your problem daddy?__  
__Slow your roll__  
__Who you think you jiving?__  
__You're disturbing my flow (Wait a minute)__  
__Why you be bugging?__  
__Like I'm some kind of hoe__  
__Got no more questions now I want you to go__  
__So break (Break)___

_Hey, let me talk to you for a minute__  
__Shut up...shut up___

_I love the way you strut__  
__Girl, you already know__  
__But, I'm feeling like you don't want me__  
__You just after my dough___

_Baby, please, I'm fine__  
__I'm not one of these hoes__  
__Chasing dreams not diamond rings__  
__So don't call me no more__  
__(Wait a minute)_

When I finshed the song I realized Alice telling me to stay. Alice and Rose came up and we were doing a duet.

We got off stage and Matt appeared.

_In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told__  
__Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul__  
__To a woman so heartless__  
__How could you be so heartless?__  
__How could you be so heartless?___

_How could you be so cold?__  
__As the winter wind when it breeze yo__  
__Just remember that you talkin' to me though__  
__You need to watch the way you talkin' to me though___

_I mean after all the things that we've been through__  
__I mean after all the things we got into__  
__Hey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told me__  
__Hey yo, I did some things but that's the old me___

_And now you wanna get me back and you gon' show me__  
__So you walk around like you don't know me__  
__You got a new friend, well I got homies__  
__But in the end it's still so lonely___

_In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told__  
__Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul__  
__To a woman so heartless__  
__How could you be so heartless?__  
__How could you be so heartless?___

_How could be so Dr. Evil?__  
__You're bringin' out a side of me that I don't know__  
__I decided we wasn't goin' speak so__  
__Why we up 3 a.m. on the phone?___

_Why does she be so mad at me for?__  
__Homie, I don't know, she's hot and cold__  
__I won't stop, won't mess my groove up__  
__'Cause I already know how this thing go___

_You run and tell your friends that you're leavin' me__  
__They say that they don't see what you see in me__  
__You wait a couple months then you gon' see__  
__You'll never find nobody better than me___

_In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told__  
__Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul__  
__To a woman so heartless__  
__How could you be so heartless?__  
__How could you be so heartless?___

_Talkin', talkin', talkin' talk__  
__Baby let's just knock it off__  
__They don't know what we been through__  
__They don't know 'bout me and you___

_So I got somethin' new to see__  
__And you just gon' keep hatin' me__  
__And we just gon' be enemies___

_I know you can't believe__  
__I could just leave it wrong__  
__And you can't make it right__  
__I'm gon' take off tonight__  
__Into the night_

He sung right to me and I could tell are friend ship was over.

"Bella why is he singing to you?" Alice raising her eyebrows

"Will talk about it later."

"Damn Bella, every place you go a guy is all over you, well it's my turn wish me luck."

He was off running to the stage.

_Chorus:]__  
__This is why I'm hot__[2x]__  
__This is why__[2x]__Uh__  
__This is why I'm hot (Uh)__  
__This is why I'm hot__[2x]__Whoo__  
__This is why__[2x]__  
__This is why I'm hot___

_I'm hot cause I'm fly (fly)__  
__You ain't cause you're not (Mims)__  
__This is why__[2x]__  
__This is why I'm hot__[2x]___

_[Verse 1:]__  
__This is why I'm hot__  
__I don't gotta rap__  
__I can sell a mill saying nothing on the track__  
__I represent New York__  
__I got it on my back__  
__Niggas say that we lost it__  
__So I'm gonna bring it back__  
__I love the dirty, dirty__  
__'Cause niggas show me love__  
__The ladies start to bounce__  
__As soon as I hit the club__  
__But in the Midwest__  
__They love to take it slow__  
__So when I hit the H__  
__I watch you get it on the floor__  
__And if you needed it hyphy__  
__I take it to the Bay__  
__Frisco to Sac-town__  
__They do it everyday__  
__Compton to Hollywood__  
__As soon as I hit L.A.__  
__I'm in that low, low__  
__I do it the Cali way__  
__And when I hit Chi__  
__People say that I'm fly__  
__They like the way I dress they like__  
__(They like my) my attire move crowds from side to side__  
__They ask me how I do it and simply I reply...___

_[Chorus]___

_[Verse 2:]__  
__This is why I'm hot__  
__Catch me on the block__  
__Every other day__  
__Another bitch another drop__  
__16 bars, 24 pop__  
__44 songs, nigga gimme what you got__  
__I'm in there driving cars__  
__Push 'em off the lot__  
__I'm into shutting stores down so I can shop__  
__If you need a bird I can get it chopped__  
__Tell me what you need you know I get 'em by the flock__  
__I call my homie black meet on the ave__  
__I hit Wash Heights with the money in the bag__  
__We're into big spinners__  
__See my pimping never dragged__  
__Find me with different women that you niggas never had__  
__For those who say they know me know I'm focused on my cream__  
__player you come between you'd better focus on the beam__  
__I keep it so mean the way you see me lean__  
__And when say I'm hot my nigga dis is what I mean__  
"That's my baby" rose shouted_

_  
__[Chorus]___

_[Verse 3:]__  
__This is why I'm hot__  
__Shorty see the drop__  
__Ask me what I paid and I say yeah I paid a guap__  
__And then I hit the switch that take away the top__  
__So chicks 'round the way they call me cream of the crop__  
__They hop in the car__  
__I tell 'em "all aboard"__  
__We hit the studio they say they like how I record__  
__I gave you black train and I did you wrong__  
__So everytime I see 'em man they tell me that's their song__  
__They say I'm the bomb__  
__They love the way the charm hanging from the neck__  
__And compliments the arm which compliments the ear den comes the gear__  
__So when I hit the room the shorties stop and stare__  
__Den niggas start to hate rearrange their face__  
__Little do they know I keep 'em things by waistside__  
__I reply nobody gotta die__  
__Similar to Lil wizzy 'cause I got that fire_

"Wow, Em who knew you had it in you?"

"Well im gonna show you my country side" Jasper winked and left

(If you haven't heard this song you have to. It is sooo funny typed in 'I got a Brand New Girlfriend'

_She said, "I need some time to find myself,__  
__I need a little space to think.__  
__Maybe we should start seeing other people.__  
__Baby, things are moving way too fast for me."__  
__So, I picked up what was left of my pride,__  
__And I put on my walking shoes,__  
__And I got up on that high road,__  
__And I did what any gentleman would do..__  
__I, um...___

_[chorus]__  
__I got a brand new girlfriend.__  
__We went and jumped off the deep end,__  
__Flew out to LA for the weekend,__  
__Spent the whole day lyin' on the beach,__  
__Wearin' nothin' but a smile,__  
__Playin' kissy-kissy, smoochy-smoochy,__  
__Talkin' mooshy-mooshy 'bout nothin'.__  
__Man, I think I'm on to somethin',__  
__Ya know I feel just like a kid again.__  
__I got a brand new girlfriend.___

_[verse: 2]__  
__I love it when she calls me buttercup__  
__She laughs and says I left the toilet seat up__  
__She pops the top for me a cold beer__  
__And says my buddy's always welcome here.__  
__When I get hungry, she takes me out.__  
__I'm ridin' shotgun like a shitzu hound.__  
__My tails a waggin', my tung hangin' out__  
__It makes me wanna shout...__  
_  
[chorus]

Wooo...  
Cute, cute, cute...

She likes to write our names in the sand.  
Shes hearing wedding bells and making plans.  
Shes gonna hang around a while I guess.  
She hasn't even told me she loves me yet.

[chorus]

She makes me feel just like a kid again,  
I gotta brand new girlfriend.

I then remembered I had to pick Edward a song.

"Don't think I forgot that song you owe me." I winked and went to the mc.

I wonder what song she Song she's picking????? I have an idea but if you have any review me!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry this isn't an update but I started a new story called 'Tampons and True love'. I will be writhing this story and the other at once so please read and enjoy both.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey thanks for all your reviews I wanted to thank Twilightlover427 for your great advice.**

BPOV

I then remembered I had to pick Edward a song.

"Don't think I forgot that song you owe me." I winked and went to the mc.

"Hi I want to pick a song for my boyfriend." I told him what I want and walked back. Edward had his hand out to me so I jumped on his lap.

"So, you're up next."

"Are you really going to embarrass me?" he gave me puppy dog eyes

"You betcha"

He walked up and the song blared threw the speakers.

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman

Threw the whole song our friends and I were laughing at the blushing Edward. It was nearly midnight when we decided to leave. We were silent on the way home and I could feel my eyes droop.

"Bella, sweetie wake up." He shook me and carried to carry me.

I had just enough energy to dress and got in bed

EPOV

I decided to have a romantic date with Bella tonight so I needed help from my sister dearest I knocked on her door not wanting to see anything with her and Jas.

"Come in"

"Hey Ali."

"Whats u?"

"I need your help, I want to make a special date for me and Bella…"

And I told her all the details I need help with.

APOV

I was getting Bella ready for her day. Im so happy that he has a romantic side.

"So Bella are you excited?"

"Yea and nervous."

"Why would you feel that?"

"Well sometime I feel like I'm in a dream and that he's going to realize I'm not his princess and leave me. I mean look at me I'm plain Jane Bella.

"Don't say that you guys are going to get married one day."

I was done with playing Barbie-Bella and spun her around in my 360 mirror.

"I look beautiful." I heard her mutter.

"Thanks to me."

"Oh thank you Alice. I love you." She gave me a hug and let go. I have to say I out did myself she was wearing a midnight blue dress that was midthigh, deep-v and skinny sliver heals. Her hair was curled with a Smokey-eye. At that moment the door knocked and it was Edward.

EPOV  
I knocked on the door and was a goddess in front of me she nock the breat out of me

"You look breath taking."

"Yo look pretty handsome yourself"

"Ready?"

"Let's go."

"Where are we going, actually?" I asked him, I didn't have the faintest idea. I had no idea what he had planned for us. I didn't even dare to guess.

"I'm not going to tell you. That'd ruin the surprise." I rolled my eyes. I

We drove in silence, though it wasn't an awkward silence. Sometimes I glanced at him, he looked so handsome, sitting there in his suit. After five minutes, his hand wandered of to my knee. He gave me a tiny squeeze in my leg, though he didn't look at me. I placed my hand over his, so he would have to keep his hand there.

"We're here." Edward said. I smiled and looked through the window, but I couldn't see anything. It was way too dark.

"Edward, why aren't there any lights?" I asked carefully. Edward got out of the car and walked around to open my door. I got out too and looked around.

"Edward, why are we in the middle of nowhere?" I asked him again.

"Don't worry love, we just have to walk a tiny bit. Just trust me." I looked in his eyes.

"Walk? For how long? Edward, I'm wearing high heels." Edward chuckled a little. And looked at my feet as if that gave him a lot to think about.

"Hmm, you're totally right. Well, we're going to have to fix that, now don't we?" I didn't exactly know what he meant, until he scooped me up and held me in his arms.

I let out a tiny scream, not very loud though. "Edward! What are you doing?!" I asked, maybe sounding a little mad. I wasn't mad, though. I was just very scared.

"Well, you said you couldn't walk on those high heels. So I'm not letting you walk on those high heels." He started walking toward the trees.

"Edward, come on, I can walk for myself. Put me down."

"No." He simply replied. I sighed and after struggling a little, I gave up. He was just too strong. I wondered what he did to have those strong arms. Man, how many times a week did this guy work out? I mean, I was his girlfriend, wasn't I supposed to know how strong he was? How many times he worked out? Okay, I admit, I wasn't _supposed_ to know, but I was curious.

"Edward? Where are we going?" I asked. He was walking for a while now. I was amazed he was still able to lift me.

"You'll see." Was his amazing diplomatic answer.

"Edward! You're driving me crazy!" I put my pouty face on, but it didn't work on him. In fact, he said "Ha!" And started laughing a bit. Okay, I should never put my pouty face on again.

"You're accusing _me_ of driving _you_ crazy? Don't you think that kind of funny?" He asked me with a bright smile on his face.

I looked at him with an asking look. "What do you mean?" I waited for an explanation while he walked.

"You mean the fact that you're constantly driving me crazy? Smiling at me with that brilliant smile of yours, looking at me with the most beautiful eyes here on earth. When your hand is in my hair, just to tease me. I'll tell you, _you_ don't have to do much to drive me crazy, Bella."

I looked him in the eyes, not being able to come up with anything to say. "Edward.. I-I don't really know what to say.." My cheeks were hot, I was blushing like crazy, having Edward say these words to me. "Thanks." I added. And we both laughed a little. Suddenly Edward stopped walking. His head came closer to mine, his lips now inches away from my lips.

We looked each other in the eyes. His eyes were so beautiful, and by some miracle, they were fixating on mine. Every time I'm with Edward I feel the luckiest girl on earth. Sometimes I can't even blame all the girls for hating me. Edward was just… perfect.

Edward's lips were now practically against mine. I was waiting for his lips to press against mine.

"We're here."

Edward…Wow!" I reminded myself to breathe. "It's so beautiful!"

"You think so?" Edward asked, but I knew he thought it was amazing too.

We were standing in a meadow, a big open spot between all the trees. Right in the middle stood a table. The meadow was completely round, and it was surrounded by hundreds of red roses. I took a few step forwards and turned around in the meadow. It was so beautiful and perfect. Above me, there were so many tiny lights and there was a candle burning on the table. My eyes traced the roses and the light.

"Edward, it's _amazing_! I can't believe you did this!" Edward walked to me and I put my arms around his waist, pressing me tight against him. "You're so sweet for doing this." I added, and let out a content sigh. This moment was absolutely perfect.

"Everything I did, I did it for you. I'll always do everything in my life for you." I looked up, right into his eyes. "Bella," He said. "Bella, I think…I think I love you."

I felt my eyes pop open a little bit. Not because I thought it was too soon. Not because I thought we couldn't be in love. None of that.I was shocked because I hadn't thought he felt the same way as I did.

I looked deeply into his eyes and a tiny smile appeared on my face before I said "I love you too." My arms slowly went from wrapped around his waist, to wrapped around his neck. His face slowly came closer to mine, while he put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

A bright smile appeared on his face. "Well that's great." Edward's voice whispered in my ear. His face came closer and closer. "See, I thought I was alone on that." And then his lips pressed against mine.

It felt as if the meadow around me was turning, as if the ground beneath me was falling down. Sure, I've kissed Edward before and every time he kissed me I felt fireworks. But this time was different. This time was more. He loved me!

Do you like it? Please Review


	20. Chapter 20

BPOV

Last night was pure bliss and I loved every minute of it with the man I love. I was ready to go all the way but I didn't know how to explain myself I was defiantly going to need help from rose and Alice. I took long shower letting the hot water loosen my knots. I got dressed in a white cotton sundress and white heals. I went to Alice's room and thankful the girls were on the bed reading _Vogue. _

"Hey guys." Before I could form a sentence I was talked by Alice.

"Spill" I decided to play with her for a while.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She scowled.

"Okay, Okay what do you want to know."

"Stop stalling and tell us _EVERYTHING_."

I filled her in on the setting and the events that took place. "And then we said I love you."

They squealed and I knew I had that stupid grin like last night.

"Ok, so I need your help."

"I want to do to home base with Edward and I don't know how."

They squealed once again.

"Omg, we have to go shopping and teach you the tips to seduction." Rose said, grinning like a cat.

An hour later we were loaded in Alice's porche.

"First stop Victoria Secret." I walked in not knowing where to start. Both girls ran to other ends of the stores grabbing everything into site. I walked to Alice who pushed me into a dressing room. I was hesitant to try the things on they were so revealing. I slipped it on and was amazed about the perfect fit and that I actually had boobs.

"Come on Bella what's taking so long?" there was no way in hell I am walking out naked.

"No."  
"Bella, don't make me."

"Ugh" I walked out and saw Alice standing by guy who appeared to be gay as a fruit cake. I blushed. The only man that was supposed to see me like this was Edward.

"Hey girl what's up. I'm Tyler." He said in an odd feminine man voice.

I held back a laugh. He had a hand on his hip and his right arm out to me.

"Bella, Tyler was going to measure you but looks like I picked the perfect size."

"Go on and show me and Tyler your better than those fake Victoria secret models."

I went in ad picked up a red g-string skirt and a red lacy baby doll.

I walked out and did a little show for them. Tyler whistled.

"Girl, shake what ya momma gave ya." I laughed. I could get to like this guy.

"Ya or nay???" I asked

"Hell ya"

We finished up about at that store _two hours _later. There's no stopping Alice. We did other shopping and went back home. The whole car was filled to the rim and there was hardly any room to sit. We were belting songs out all the way home. We went up stairs to teach me some moves.

"I was thinking you should cook him a private candle lit dinner and just tell him. I know my brother and he loves you, more than anything he wants you just as bad."

"I know."

They taught me some tips and tricks.

"oh, and I learned from experience DO NOT BITE HIM. Alice said with a laugh.

I gave her a weird look. "Don't ask."

Edward came home at 6 from the boys day out and I had dinner done. The rest of the group was going clubbing and on their way out.

"Hey honey. Did you have fun I asked?"

"Yea but you weren't there."

I grabbed his hand and took him up the stairs. "I have a surprise for you."

I heard him gasp and he turned to look at me. There were rose peddles all scattered around the room. And candles all over. It was very romantic.

"What's the occasion?" I froze what was I supposed to say? I want to have sex with you? I don't think so.

"Bella you can tell me."

"I'm ready." I murmured.

"Ready for what?"

I gave him a look that made him understand. He picked me up and threw me on the bed forgetting about dinner.

"Are you sure?"

All I did was nod and our clothes were out of our way.

He entered me slowly. We didn't move for a long moment, both desperately struggling to catch maintain control. I bit my lip, overwhelmed by the physical sensations and emotions that threatened to drag me down.

Slowly, we began to move together, establishing a gentle rhythm. My arms were wrapped tightly around Edward's shoulders, his head buried in my neck.

The motion became more insistent, and I could feel a knot of tension begin to form. As it grew more intense, Edward moaned into my shoulder.

I lifted my hips to meet his, altering the connection. Pin pricks of white light began to explode against my closed eye lids, and I felt light headed.

"God, I can feel you Bella…" I was incapable of responding, lost in the sensation, in the moment.

And then just like he felt me, I felt him. I felt him pulse, push harder into me, and collapse in my arms..

We lay still. Still connected. After that, we would always be connected.

I relaxed one arm to push a few strands of hair that were stuck to his forehead. He kissed my shoulder and rolled onto his side, bringing me with him. Another motion pulled the duvet cover over the top of us. He cradled me against his chest, twirling a strand of my hair.

We fell asleep, wrapped up in each other. And all was right with the world.

EPOV

Last night was pure bliss and everything I ever wanted. I walked down stairs to make my angel breakfast. And the gang was already seated.

"Hey Eddie, did you have a pack of coyotes in your room last night?"

I blushed I never even thought about them hearing. It never crossed our mind.

"Ohh! Our little Eddie grew up." Jasper said smiling.

'Shut up." I walked in and made some eggs. When I heard Bella come in.

"Hey." She came over and gave me a chaste kiss.

"Bella can you come here." Alice yelled. I knew this was going to be Bella's interview.

I continued breakfast and walked in on the girls talking.  
'So how big was he?" Rose said

Bella hesitated and blushed " Huge"

The laughed at her uncomfortable ness.

"Was he better than your first." That was so unexpected I waited for her answer…

"He was…

Total Cliffy. Sorry this isn't a good chapter and the huge delay but my grandpa is dying and I did this in the hospital. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Reviews make me smile.


	21. Chapter 21

BPOV

I knew Edward was listening so I was going to play around with him I winked at Alice and she nodded knowingly.

EPOV  
"he didn't meet up with my standards." WHAT! I thought it was wonderful. That douche making my love not enjoys sex with me. I am going to kill him.

"Oh, that's too bad."

"I know"

I walked in clearly furious. And all the girls started laughing.

"What the hell! Bella may I talk to you?" I asked through my teeth

"Sure" she said sweetly

We walked up to my room and I slammed the door.

"So I don't live p to your expectations?" I mocked her.

Again she laughed in my face.

"I…said… you… didn't… live up (breath) because you were way better."

Oh now I'm the douche.

"Sorry." I smiled sheepishly.

"It's ok." She came over and gave me a sweet kiss. She tried to pull away but I wouldn't let her.

"Edward" she moaned. "I have to take a shower." "Edward, I know you're out there. The doors unlocked. I really need you to come here and get something for me," she yelled.

I opened the door and walked in. The steam from the hot water was rolling over the top of the shower.

"Hand me that shampoo and conditioner off the counter, please," she said as she stuck her wet arm out of the curtain and pointed toward the counter.

Strawberry shampoo, I should have known. I grabbed the bottles and started to hand them to her. "Here"

Bella yanked back the shower curtain and was standing there completely nude, showing herself to me. She wanted me to see her, so I took all of her in. She was absolutely stunning. Her long legs stretched up to her firm ass, her waist was slender and her hips curvaceous. Her breasts were so perky and round, a little larger than expected for her body frame, and her nipples were at attention. So was my dick now. She was perfection and she was standing there wet before me with the water running down her body. I suddenly felt very thirsty and wanted to drink from her body.

"Well, are you going to hand me the shampoo?" she asked with a smirk on her face. She was enjoying torturing me.

"Um, sure. Here," I said stepping toward her.

Instead of taking the bottles from my hands, she grabbed the collar of my shirt with both hands and pulled me to her, planting a very erotic kiss on my lips. I was sitting there with the water still on, in my clothes, getting drenched. She tore them off and stepped out.

"Hey, don't you still need to wash your hair?"

"Nope. Already did it." She smiled

Then she laughed and walked out the door, leaving me there like that, still staring after her.

I dried off and went downstairs seeing Alice talking to Bella.

"Hey Edward."

"Were going to see my dad today."

Great! This is just what I've been waiting for. But this will make Bella happy so I'm game.

"When?"

"Right now." She grabbed my hand and led me to the car.

We drove for ten minutes and into a gated community and into a two story white house. Bella's parents where on the door step with happy grins.

"Bella." Her mom screeched and ran to her. She scooped her up in a big hug.

"Hi mom." She said I couldn't help and notice the big smile plastered on her face. She ran to her dad and gave him a hug

"Mom, Dad this is Edward my boyfriend."

"Hello Mrs. Swan." I stuck my hand out but instead she gave me a tight hug and whispered.

"Thank you for making my baby happy."

I smiled. I stuck my hand out to Charlie.

"Nice to meet you sir."

He shook it and we went inside.

BPOV

"Bella will you help me in the kitchen."

I looked over and saw Edward and my dad talking about sports. He was a real charmer. My parents already love them. Just like they love Carlisle and Esme. My mom is only here for a few days. Its great knowing my parents can still get along even though they are divorced.

"Okay" we walked and sat at the dining room table.

"How are you." She asked

"I'm fantastic. I have never been happier."

"Oh! My baby's in love.

'Mom." I blushed.

"Don't lie to me and tell me you don't we all know the truth."

No. I do love him. But I thought you would be mad because you thought you fell in love in a young age. And it didn't turn out."

"Bella you have never been like me. Unlike me you stick to you decisions just like your father. And unlike your dater Edward seems to be a sexy hunk."

"Mom…" I blushed again

"Well is he any good?"

"Mom. " I was turning even brighter.

"Don't be embarrassed. You are glowing."

"Can I go back inside?"

"Fine, but we will talk about this later." She called after me.

REVIEW! I wanted to thank you for the concern for my grandpa, but unfortunately he passed away.

Anyway please check out my other story Tampons and True Love. And my best friends story First Time for Everything.


	22. Chapter 22

BPOV

We left my parents house and I couldn't be happier. Don't get me wrong I love my parents but there were WAY to many awkward silence. We were currently getting ready to go bowling.

We arrived at forks lanes and were the last ones there. We got our balls and shoes and Emmett's jokes

"These blue balls are HARD" Emmett grabbed a blue ball. Alice and Rosalie smacked him.

"What" we all laughed and starts the game

"Why are the wholes so tight?" Em asked

"That's what he said" Edward joined in which caused me to slap him.

I was Edwards turn to go and he was in mid swing…

"Eddie, why are your balls so small."

The ball from Edwards hand went backwards and hit Emmett right in the gut. We could tell Emmett was in pain but we couldn't control our laughter.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, If Emmett is permanently damaged and can't have children after this I will personally take you down and I promise you it will be so bad Bella will become my enemy." Rosalie screeched.

"Rose, calm down" there goes Jasper trying to be peaceful.

"What ever, Baby are you ok?" She cooed Emmett.

"Hold that that thought." In seconds I was Emmett pouting to him chasing Edward around the building.

"We only have three more days here." I said with a sad smile.

"I know but I miss our school and having no parents watches us." Rose said

"I need to use the bathroom."

When we got back and the guys were sitting there with ice packs on the face I couldn't even imagine what happened.

"What happened?" The both looked at each other

"Well…" Edward started. "itwasallhisfautlandhemademehitmyhead." They both stated at once.

"Huh?"  
Ok so I was chasing Edward and we were in the locker room and he didn't realize locker was open so he ran into but I was so happy I wasn't paying attention and I ran into ALL the lockers." I swear I have the most stupid boyfriend ever.

"Let me see your boo-boo." He lifted the ice and there was a huge bump on his nose that made him look like Rudolph. What am I going to do?

"Poor, baby." I kissed his nose.

"Alice, we need to go to the closes store that carries make-up."

"Why" Edward asked

"Because there is no way in hell I'm letting you go around like that. We're going to need a gallon of cover up to cover that puppy up."

"What! I am NOT wearing makeup."

"YOU will if you ever want to have sex again.'

That got him to shut up quick.

After two hours in the store we found the perfect shade and I was laying in bed waiting for Edward.

Edward crossed the room back to me, never taking his eyes from mine... I was glad that I was wearing that navy blue bra and panty set Rosalie picked out for me because Edward really seemed to appreciate it. I took his shirt of off of him as well and let it land in a pile on top of mine.

He made quick work of the front clasp of my bra, and then it too was gone. He stood back and just looked at me.

"Beautiful."

He cupped my face with his hands and slid them down my neck to my shoulders, and then down my arms to my hands. He took my hands in his and brought them up to his mouth, placing kisses along each knuckle of each hand. Then he turned my hand over and placed open mouthed kisses to both palms, before placing them on his chest over his heart.

"My heart. It's yours for as long as you'll have it," he said as he looked at me with so much passion in his eyes.

I placed a kiss to the place he laid my hands. I ran my fingers down his stomach until they came to rest on the button of his pants. I unbuttoned his pants and let the zipper down. He hissed as I slid his pants and then his boxers down and he stepped out of them. He did the same to me and we were both standing there, naked, baring not only our bodies to each other, but our souls as well.

Edward wrapped me in his arms and I laid my head on his shoulder, and we just hugged. Nothing more, but it was the best feeling I've ever had. That one simple moment said so many things that words could not. We had each other. We were in love and nothing else in the world mattered at all. His eyes never left mine as he applied pressure to my opening, slowly at first. _Always so gentle with me like I'm glass._ He began to move faster inside of me and his breathing was just as heavy as mine. I clutched onto his back, bringing him closer to me. Something was building higher and higher within the both of us and I could feel that I was reaching my peak.

"Bella, I don't want to….not yet," he said in a gruff voice.

"No, I'm going to…don't stop. Ohhh, Edward…" I called out as the most wonderful feeling spread through my body.

"Ugh, Bella I'm going to…awwww," Edward groaned out as he came too.

He fell onto me then and we were both totally spent. He rolled off the top of me, leaving his head on my shoulder. I reached over and brushed the hair from his sweaty forehead.

EPOV

I watched my angel, when the group decided it was time to wake us up. Bella stirred and her eyes opened slowly

So, did you two get it on last night or what?" Rosalie asked as she and Alice sat on the bed beside Bella.

"UGH" she hid behind the pillow. Her face as bright red.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Bells. You're a woman, he's a man. It's only natural for the two of you to want to do the nasty," Emmett said, I'm sure attempting to make Bella feel better.

"Don't call it doing the nasty, Emmett," Alice chided.

"Well whatever you call it they did it all."

With that, she put the pillow back over her head and smacked Emmett in the head

"Sheesh, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Jasper said.

"Maybe Edward couldn't perform last night and she's sexually frustrated," Emmett said

"Fuck you, Emmett!" Bella

She pulled the sheet around her body, sliding it out from under the blanket and got out of the bed to stomp off toward the bathroom. She slammed the door once she was inside.

"Thanks guys for getting her mad." I left to

PLEASE REVIEW.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! Sorry if you thought this is an update but my computer is totally jacked up. I had to send it i. I am writing on the home computer. I will have an update by the end of the week promise!!! Have a great fourth of July.

Also I am on serious writers block. I NEED YOUR HELP!!!!! If I get some ideas I will update sooner.

THANKS !!!!

LUV YA!!!! 


	24. Chapter 24

BPOV

Today was Thanksgiving and I was in the kitchen helping Esme with the coking. I was anxious because my parents were also coming over. Edward left early this mourning before I got up. Leaving a note.

Alice and Rosalie were both sitting on the couch complaining they didn't want to get their manicure ruined. _Please. _ I was stuffing the turkey and heard the door open. It was my Greek god, I thought he came to sweep me off my feet from the makeover Alice and rose were going to give me when I was done. But boy was I wrong. I went over to give him a quick kiss but he moved his head so it will hit his cheek.

I know I was being paranoid but rejection hurts. I felt the tear well up in my eyes and before I could blink he was gone. The girls looked at me with sad faces, but the look on Alice's face had a hint smile. _Something has to be going on. _

Honey, Why don't you gat ready. Your parents will be here shortly."

"Ok" It was 3 o'clock and I was dreading this moment. Alice said I had to have a sexy outfit on tonight. Even my Bra and Underwear. I had a feeling Thanksgiving dinner was not al was happening here. Hours later of Plucking, brushing, curling, dusting, pulling and everything in between I was standing in the mirror in an orange fall color dress and freaking 5 inch heals. I had to admit I looked good.

"Come on Bella get in a better mood, it thanksgiving."

"Kay, just give me a few minutes alone

She was right I am not going to let a moody Edward get in my way. I sat and took a few deep breaths putting a fake smile on so my parents don't get worried and prepared my self for a great night.

I waked down stirs and saw everyone in a small circle talking in hushed tone. The girls had huge corny grins on their face. When they heard me they stopped talking and looked at me.

Edward came to me a gave me a chaste kiss.

"I love you."

"love ya too."

My parents arrive moments later and we were all sitting at the dinning room table.  
"Can we eat know???" Emmett wined reaching for the cranberry sauce.

"No" Esme smacked his hand away rolling her eyes.

"First everyone needs to say what their thankful for." Carlisle grinned.

Alice went first

I am thankful for everyone my family Emmett included Daddy's money for shopping. The love of my life ..." everyone chuckled "And my new sister."

_Sister. Is Esme pregnant??? She is young enough._

Jasper. "I am thankful for Alice and the love she has for me my new sister that I already care about so much and the rest of the Cullen and swan family."

Rose: I am so thankful for everything I have. I am so lucky to have a wonderful boyfriend and the best's friends I could dream of. Also I am so proud to have a new sister."

_What the hell was everyone talking about??? And why did they have such cheesy grins. I am getting really annoyed._

Emmett: "I am thankful for all this food. And Rosie. And me new clumsy sister."

_Clumsy???_

Esme: I am thankful for my loving family and the new people in our lives. And my new daughter."

Carlisle: I am thankful for my lovely wife Esme. And the people in our lives and my new daughter.  
Renee: I am thankful for my daughter and husband and happy she has found someone she is going to spend the rest on her life with."

I didn't realize I was crying until Edward whipped them away.

Charlie: I am thankful that as much as I hate her dating I'm happy she found the love of her life that is one of the best guys I could have picked for her."

I looked up and went into shock….

**Ok so I'm not sure if I said their in high school but I'm changing it and they are in ARE IN COLLEGE.**

**What do thinks going to happen.**

**Please review!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

BPOV

I was utterly lost for words. Tears where forming in my eyes, I knew I loved this man more than life its self I want to spend the rest of my life with him and make beautiful babies.  
"Yes" I whispered I couldn't here words I said or anybody's for that matter all I saw was the beautiful diamond ring that had to be at least 5 carets. But I didn't care about the money he spent on me. I threw myself at him and attacked him with kisses.

"I love you" Kiss "I love you" Kiss "I love you" Kiss

"I love you too. And I promise to always love you. You just made me the happiest man alive"

I heard a throat being cleared and I didn't bother to look at whoever it may be.

I held Edward for god knows how long and finally turned away. I heard a shrill of squeals and I went to hug Ali and Rose.

"I am soooooooo excited I can't wait to pick everything. We have so much to do…"  
"Alice chill, it hasen't even been a minute and you about to explode and who says you are going to be doing the planning? It is my wedding."

"But…" she looked like she was about to cry.

'Ali, im kidding of course you are going to plan everything out and you too Rose."

"YA" she tackled me to the ground. Damn that pixie is strong.

"Alice she can't breath."

I turned to look at my parents.

"Oh, my baby is getting married, She all grown up, she dosen't need me." She cried.

'Oh mom I will always need you. I love you."

We went around getting congrats from our family before heading to bed. But sleeping was the last thing on our mind. ;)

Today we were leaving and as much as I'm going to miss Esme and Carslie I miss my room and my own bed. We were all packed saying our goodbyes.

"You boys better behave." Esme gave them a stern look.

We jumped in the car Edward was driving and I was in the passenger seat. I held his hand the whole way listening to the concert Emmett sang. And I mean concert, you could feel the can feel the vibrating in your chest from his booming voice.

We got back to campus about noon and I couldn't help and notice everybody's eyes on my left hand. I kept fidgeting and twirling my hand which probably made things worse.

We were waiting in the elevator when an unwelcomed group stepped in.

Tanya

"Hey, Eddie I heard about your engagement, it's such a shame she got pregnant and made you marry her. She's such a tramp isn't she" she touched his shoulders.

Oh, not uh! Those are my shoulders and only I get to touch them.

"Excuse me miss I don't have a boyfriend. He is the one who wants to marry me so keep you dirty little bitchy hands off my _fiancé _and get the hell away from me. If you ever come next to Edward again I will break the nose job you got last summer."

"AHAHHHHHH! How dare you! Do you know who I am? I bet that ring was from a gumball machine"

"Actually we do you're the school slut. Now leave before I call the cops for sexual harassment. And just so you know this ring is worth more than you" Edward stepped in.

The elevator dinged and we left.

"Baby I'm sorry, I should have stuck up for you" Edward tried to apologize but I cut him off.

"It's fine, I am happy to show Tanya who's boss."

"I love you"

"Not as much as I love you."

"Bella, I love you more than lie it's self."

"Well that makes to of us."

Sorry for the delay. Please revien even if you hate it.

This story is almost over. About 2 more chapters.

REVIEW!!!


	26. Chapter 26

HI I just wanted to let you know I will not be finishing the story… Sorry but I got pretty bored with it. Thanks to all the people who have read it.


End file.
